Code Geass: Extended Stories
by Tyler391
Summary: Two years have passed since the Zero Requiem. The world is finally moving on. Except for those that know the truth about Lelouch's sacrifice Possible mature language or themes.
1. After the Zero Requiem

Two years have passed since that fateful day. The day when the Demon Emperor, Lelouch Vi Britannia was slain by Zero. In that one day everything changed. The world that was once rife with war and conflict suddenly vanished. All of the hatred that once fueled wars was extinguished. All it took was the death of one man. By conquering the world in such a brutal manner, Lelouch the Demon Emperor assured that all people would throw their hatred to him and finally see the true tragedy of war.

The plan worked perfectly, as did most of Lelouch's clever schemes. The Zero Requiem, as he called it, destroyed what people had once thought of as discrimination. It drove the reality of war to everyone effectively causing to see the ineffective way it solved problems. Instead of needless bloodshed, people found that discussing problems and working to a combined goal was possible and greatly improved the quality of life.

The world moved forward from its bloodied past. Britannia released its colonies as sovereign nations. It then joined the United Federation of Nations. The new Empress, Nunnally Vi Britannia, enacted many policies that gave non-Britannian citizens the same freedoms as true citizens. She also abolished the honorary Britannian system, thereby making all citizens equal in public standings.

Trade was extended to the once Chinese Federation to stabilize their economy and repair damage done to land by the High Eunuch's neglect. Japan became the new center of the world's science development and entertainment production.

The EU was re-established and each member nation agreed to participate in the UFN separately to resolve problems in world affairs.

All around the world, people were working to ensure their futures and those of their fellow brothers and sisters.

The evil intent that once caused wars was not entirely erased however. From time to time some small revolts would take place from former members of nobility that felt cheated and preferred the old way of life.

These incidents were stopped by the Order of the Black Knights. The Black Knights were the official peace keepers and police of the new world order. Led by the masked hero Zero, they put down revolts, crime rings, corruption, and any other disturbance that arose. With a major cut to military research, the Black Knights easily out-dated any type of knightmare that an enemy force could put together.

The peace that Lelouch Vi Britannia died to create was finally achieved after all the suffering he went through.

* * *

><p>This first chapter is just a basic overview of what happened to the world as a whole. The rest of the story will be about the individual characters.<p> 


	2. The Weight of the Mask

-Onboard the IFS (Imperial Flag Ship) Eternity

The air was filled with rushing wind as a large knightmare landed on the deck of the Eternity. Cheers erupted immediately upon the opening of the pilot hatch. Out stepped the masked hero Zero.

Zero descended to the throng of military and civilians. All were gathered to hear the news of the latest rebellion in southern Italy.

"People of the EU!" Zero's voice resonated through the air for all present to hear. "The cowardly rebellion lead by Venezio Flore and his deluded aristocrats is no more! I and the Order of the Black Knights have crushed the morale of the so called 'patriots'. Know that all members are still alive and will face the UFN Omega Court. Their crimes will be for the people to decide."

Another roar of applause erupted from the audience. Zero continuously proved himself to be a hero of the people. Not only did he protect them from usurpers such as Flores, but he did not take it upon himself to deliver judgment.

"Long live Zero! Defender of Peace!" The call snowballed into a long chorus of people chanting "Zero Zero Zero" into the air. Everyone could only imagine the great satisfaction that Zero felt and the look of the delight he must have beneath the mask.

Everyone apart from Zero himself. Beneath the mask, the knight for justice scowled at the praise that was directed at him. _Don't call me a hero. I don't deserve this. I haven't done anything worth praise_.

After suffering the torment of the crowd for several minutes, Zero departed for his personal chamber within the airship. Entry to this room required several security checkpoints. The security was higher than any other area. When he reached the final checkpoint, only a retinal scanner stood before him. The visor around his left eye slid open and revealed a lone emerald eye.

The scanner accepted the image and allowed Zero entrance to his room. Once inside he removed his cape, placing sloppily on the back of a chair. The release latch in his helmet activated and he removed the violet visor from his face. Curly brown hair fell down and soaked in the air that now flooded his head.

Suzaku Kururugi looked at his reflection. He stood tall in the purple shirt that once belonged to his best friend. The same friend that he killed with his own hands. Yet another sin that he would never atone for. _Why Lelouch? You always have some other plan in reserve. Why did you have to die?_

Suzaku knew that the Zero Requiem was a success. The current state of the world was a testament to that. He also knew that it had to be done. But none of the reasons he could find would assure him that Lelouch would always be remembered as a vicious mass murderer rather than the selfless hero that he really was.

While he was lost in thought, a call rang through his television screen.

Almost apathetically he answered the voice only conference.

"Why hello there Zero!" The ever perky voice of Lloyd Asplund called out. "How was the new knightmare that I… Uh I mean we built for you?"

Suzaku grinned slightly. It felt good to hear the enthusiastic man's voice again. Although he would rather be addressed as his real name and not the one that Lelouch had left him, he knew that it was necessary to hide his continued existence.

He quickly activated the voice filter and proceeded to talk with Lloyd. "The Ganymede Rebirth worked excellently Lloyd.

Suzaku looked over a virtual overview of his new knightmare. After his defeat by Kallen on the Damocles, he could no longer use the Lancelot. The Shinkiro was found to have disappeared, presumably C.C. took it when she vanished.

It was then necessary to build a new knightmare for Zero to pilot. Lloyd suggested that they revive the Ganymede series, and with help from his past fiancée he was able to build a knightmare on par with the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. His knightmare however was not an offensive based knightmare as the Lancelot had been. Instead, its primary function was to use the absolute defense field to protect environmental damage and civilian casualties.

"You know. I never pegged you as such a skilled knightmare pilot Zero. In fact, besides Ms. Kouzuki, I don't think I've ever met such a skilled pilot. That is except for the previous knight of zero."

The accusation did not surprise Suzaku in the slightest. Despite his overly eccentric manner, Lloyd was always perceptive and never forgot a valuable devicer.

"It is rather a shame then that I cannot meet Sir Kururugi in battle one day" Suzaku added quickly to reassure Lloyd that he was no longer lived as Suzaku.

"Yes very isn't it? Never mind my musings Zero. That is all I needed to discuss for now. Goodbye then."

Suzaku sighed. He wished that he could again work for Lloyd and Ms. Cecile but knew that it would ruin the world that he helped create.

He took out his cellphone and saw a message from Empress Nunally. _I wonder how Nunna-chan is doing?_ He decided to give her a call later that night. She was one of the only two people he could be his real self with. But for now he only wanted to rest.

* * *

><p>Knightmare specs:<p>

**Ganymede Rebirth**

**Height: **4.9 meters

**Power Source: **yggdrasil drive, energy filler, emergency solar panel energy restore function

**Color: **Black with white trim

**Features:** Absolute Defense Field

Integrated Air Glide Wing System

Landspinner propulsion

**Weaponry: ** 2x Master Vibrating Swords

6x slash harkens (2 chest, 2 shoulder, 2 hip mounted)

Wrist machine gun

2x chaos mines

6x missiles (launched from right wrist)

* * *

><p>This chapter goes into Suzaku's view of his part in the requiem and how he feels about being zero. Next chapter will either be Nunnally or Kallen. Not sure yet.<p> 


	3. The 100th Empress

This chapter is focusing on Nunnally and her feelings towards both Lelouch's death and other parts of her life.

* * *

><p>-In the Imperial City Pendragon<p>

100th Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire Nunnally Vi Britannia made her way through the palace. She was still in shock as to how beautiful the palace was decorated. It was nothing like the memories she had as a young girl.

Even two years after regaining her sight, Nunnally found herself traveling with her eyes closed. It was almost like a protection to her. It brought back memories of a simpler time. A time when the only thing she worried about was her big brother.

Tears began to well in the Empresses eyes. _Why did I have to think about brother again? It only makes me depressed to remember those days._

She shook her head, desperately trying to rid her mind of the sorrowful thoughts.

_I should better start looking over the political riots over in Italy_.

Although not a part of Britannia, the riots could stir unease in the Britannian homeland, as well as any number of areas. If that wasn't enough, she had heard that the rebel leader was taking citizens hostage.

The thought of such an act made her cringe. _How could anyone be that cruel. No one should be involved in a mess like that. Especially not innocent people with no connections to the group_.

It made the brunette empress remember back during the reign of her father Charles Zi Britannia. General Kusakabe had taken over the Kawaguchi Lake Convention Center. In the name of his 'Japan Liberation Front', the man took several civilians hostage; including her student council friends and sister, Euphemia Li Britannia.

She remembered the fear everyone felt at the time. Most notably was Nina. Although she was already xenophobic, Nunnally could tell that the incident had scarred her permanently. Even in today's world, the girl preferred to work alone or by voice only conferences in order to avoid seeing that her co-workers were of a different race.

The whole situation saddened the empress. She knew that not everyone would think as she did. That every life was one to be valued and cherished. She only wished that the people would realize that life worked better when they put aside differences and worked toward a common goal, rather than putting themselves above others and destroying lives to further their own agendas.

The fact was even harder on her because it meant that what her brother died to create was slowly collapsing so soon. She couldn't bear to think that his death was in vain. If she thought that way then she would have no reason to keep moving forward with her life.

Suddenly the television program that was running quietly in the background switched to the IFS Eternity.

Nunnally quickly turned her wheelchair to face the screen. _That's Suzaku's airship. Thank God he must be OK._

She watched as the program showed Zero exit the Ganymede Rebirth and give a breathtaking speech about the rebellion. _I'm so glad no was injured. I hope that the UFN will not be too hard on the criminals_. Even though she knew that the men committed crimes worthy of the death penalty, it saddened her to think of them being murdered.

Several minutes later, the television signaled that she had a call waiting.

She gasped when she saw the name of the caller.

The screen activated and showed Zero sitting in a chair close to his T.V. screen.

"Greetings your majesty" he said in a refined voice.

Nunnally scoffed at him.

"Why do you have to wear that mask with me Suzaku? You know that this line is secure. No one will be able to get a copy of it."

The masked knight laughed at her words. He then removed his visor. Now Nunnally could see the curly brown hair and green eyes that she had come to adore over these past years.

"I'm so happy you're alright Suzaku. You don't know how worried I have been since you went to that awful place." Small tears fell down the girls face as she spoke.

"I'm sorry Nunna-chan. I only went because I needed to. You know that I will never leave you."

Nunnally looked deep into Suzaku's emerald eyes. She could see the sincerity behind them. It comforted her greatly to know that he was here and safe.

Ever since she lost Lelouch, Nunnally began to see Suzaku as much more than a friend. No, she had thought of him this way long before. It was only just recently that she understood her feelings for him.

They spent the next two hours talking and reminiscing of the past. Suzaku agreed to be more careful and not do anything to dangerous. He also suggested a visit to the imperial palace, to which Nunnally heartily accepted.

She wanted nothing more at the moment than to see him. She could also tell that he was troubled and wanted to comfort him.

She turned and looked at a picture of Lelouch and herself. _Well big brother, I am trying my best to keep your world in one peace. Please watch over me and find rest where ever you are._

There was one last thing she wanted to do before finishing for the day. She sent a call to Dr. Rakshata Chawla.

"Hello? Dr. Chawla?"

…

"Yes it's me. Nunnally."

…

"There is no need to be so formal. Anyway, I wanted to reschedule our appointment to the day after tomorrow."

…

"Yes. Thank you for taking the time to indulge my request. Goodbye Rakshata."

* * *

><p>It may seem odd that Nunnally is not as grief striken as Suzaku. I feel that she is not as affected as he is because it was Suzaku that personally killed Lelouch. Nunnally on the other hand lost one loved one but has now found that she is in love with Suzaku. It also helps that she believes that she is working towards Lelouch's dream.<p>

As to her conversation with Rakshata I will leave ambiguous for a while. If anyone can guess what it is that the two are doing then I will have Lloyd build a custom knightmare just for you.

The next chapter will be about Kallen and what she is going through.


	4. Night of Zero

This is a Kallen-centric chapter. The point is to show how she feels about Lelouch at this point.

* * *

><p>-Tokyo area<p>

No lights hung in the dark night sky. Not a single star loomed. Only the artificial light from a street lamp shone through the vast darkness of the Tokyo streets.

This late at night, no lights were needed. No one ever went walking around at this time. Especially near the graveyard.

To most, it was too spooky to do. To others it was disrespectful of the dead. That was why the area was so poorly lit.

I did not strike the woman strange to find her alone in the dark street. She sighed quietly. It was better this way anyway.

Ever since that day two years ago she has not felt the same. How could she?

She paused briefly. Then reaching in her purse, she pulled out a small hand mirror. She quickly checked to see if her eyes were red. Her bright blue eyes shone back underneath her flaming red hair. _I guess that I was as upset as I thought_.

Tucking the mirror away, Kallen made her way to the cemetery gates.

A rush of wind passed by her. She stopped for moment and shivered. Suddenly she saw a flash of violet orbs in the distance. _No_ she thought frantically. _It can't be._

Several thoughts hit her at once. A cocky smile, raven hair, and those piercing amethyst eyes. "Le…Lelouch?" she whispered quietly. She was stunned. There was no way that he could be here now. Slowly she made her way to the source of the violet orbs.

Once she was a few steps nearer it vanished. Replace with bright blue orbs. The red haired woman sighed heavily. _It was only a pair of lights. _She thought it odd that they would be a color like violet and that they would change color. But it was private property and the owner could do whatever he wanted.

_I need to stop thinking about him. If I don't then I don't know what will happen._

She sat motionless on the ground for several moments after that. Only the beeping of her phone returned her to the present.

"Midnight already. Huh?" She checked her phone again and saw that it was almost 12:30. "Damn it! I must have been spacing out for longer than I thought."

Without any other pause, Kallen stood and returned to the cemetery gate. The watchmen stopped her. After a quick greeting, the man recognized her and granted her entry.

She began walking the familiar path down the maze of headstones. In her right hand was a bouquet of orange fiery lilies. The color reminded Kallen of her lost friend, Shirley.

She still remembered hearing from Suzaku the day she was found murdered. At the time he blamed Lelouch for the incident. Kallen had known right away that he was only throwing the blame on Lelouch to justify his hatred for him. It wasn't until after their plan that Suzaku found out the truth and told Kallen. Although she hardly knew Rolo Lamperouge, she had heard of his unhealthy obsession with his so called brother. In time she even came to forgive him.

For now though, the day was the anniversary of Shirley's death. Kallen wanted to avoid meeting anyone she knew so she came alone before anyone else to pay her respects. The orangette had been one of Kallen's first real friends at Ashford. The loss was the first of many for her.

She still did not believe that Lelouch was gone. She still remembered their last conversation. She had confessed her feelings to him with her first and only kiss. If she had only known of his plans earlier, she would not have hesitated to help him.

She thought deeply about that terrible day. It didn't matter that the world moved on. Not for her. Without Lelouch in her life, everything seemed so pointless. There was no longer any competition in classes. No friend that shared her ideals and challenged her to make her beliefs public. No one to take command and treat her as an equal.

She stifled a soft cry and brushed her arm across her eyes. Again she noticed the flowers. _That's right. Today is for Shirley._

With that she forced thoughts of Lelouch out of her mind and continued on to her friend's grave.

When she arrived, shock overwhelmed her. Placed neatly in front of Shirley's tomb was a fresh bouquet of intertwined orange and violet flowers.

_That's impossible._ Kallen could hardly think. She was sure that no one else was in the cemetery with her. But surely no one was there the day before. As far as she had seen the area was empty before her arrival.

"I'm sorry Shirley" the redhead said solemnly. She quickly laid the flowers besides the other and ran back to the entrance.

"Excuse me sir!" she called to the still present watchmen. The guard was standing, absentmindedly looking into the distance. As Kallen drew closer he seemed startled to see her.

"When did you get here Ms. Kouzuki?" He asked stunned.

Kallen stood confused. "What do you mean? You saw me enter earlier. You let me in."

He cocked his head. "Did I?" He truthfully did not seem to remember. _Could it be? _"Do you remember anyone else coming in here tonight?"

"Sorry ma'am. I don't even remember letting you in."

_Of course, I should have anticipated that._ "What is the last thing you remember?" she asked almost frantically.

The man began to think. It was obviously a struggle for him. "I'm so sorry. I can't seem to remember."

_This is exactly what happens to people that were under Lelouch's geass. Could it be that he is really alive?_ Kallen immediately felt an excitement that had been dormant ever since the great war. If Lelouch was alive then she could be together with him. The only thing she needed to do was find him.

* * *

><p>This chapter was a little harder. There are some things that I wanted to add but decided to wait untill a later chapter. Basically if you didn't notice Kallen is depressed at the loss of Lelouch. Not in the same way the Suzaku is though. She is faced with the loss of someone that she is in love with. She also slightly blames herself for not staying with him when the Black Knights betrayed him.<p>

I know that you are probably anxious to see Lelouch added to the story but that will not happen for a while. I have not completly decided how he will enter personally. A few characters may describe some of what he has done in the past two years but only from their perspectives.

The next chapter will most likely be the first to not focus on character thoughts.


	5. Hidden Fury

-Onboard IFS Mars, over the Atlantic.

All of the soldiers on board the IFS Mars stood in salute as the hangar doors opened. Through the gateway entered their commanding officer.

"At ease soldiers. I have just received word that our mission has been cancelled."

The soldiers loosened their soldiers but kept their attention completely focused on the commander. None were surprised at the announcement. They assumed that the Italian rebellion would be dealt with by the Order of the Black Knights before they were of any need.

"All assigned soldiers are to return their knightmares to the hangar and put them into offline status. When you are finished, return to your business." Upon finishing, the purple haired commander turned and left the room.

Cornelia Li Britannia made her way to quarters. Inside, she found a tall man with black hair and black sunglasses sitting on a chair and watching a news broadcast. The television was showing Zero give a speech about the Italian revolt.

A fire began to burn in Cornelia's chest. She still harbored a hatred for that appearance. Even after knowing that this Zero was no longer her villainous brother. She still associated the man with the atrocities Lelouch committed.

She scowled audibly. At this, Guilford turned his head toward her. "Princess Cornelia. What is wrong?"

The purple haired princess looked at her closest friend. He had been the only thing that kept her sane. The man was probably the sole reason keeping her alive. _Him and…_ Her thoughts trailed off as he approached her.

"Princess. I know that you that you have ill will towards the previous Zero. But the new man is truly a knight for justice. He has proven time and time again to be a man of the people. I know that it must still pain you. But you should give the new man a chance. Perhaps if you talk…"

"Enough Guilford." Cornelia interjected, not wanting him to continue. She knew the truth of his words. It didn't matter to her though. The world would not end just because she refused to accept Zero. She had no plans of doing anything to the man. _No. He is not the man who should be punished. Lelouch. If you were still alive I would hunt you down and kill you myself. You have yet to receive punishment for the pain you caused Euphie._

Never the less, Cornelia gave in to Guilford's speech. She sighed and reached out to the man. "I know Guillford. I know. I will give it him a chance. For you." She whispered the last words into his ears delicately.

Guilford smiled and embraced the purple haired woman. The two shared a light kiss. Cornelia could feel her body heated up as their lips met.

Guilford massaged her back with his hands, before finally resting a hand on her stomach. He smiled gingerly and placed his head to her skin. Another light kiss left his lips.

Cornelia felt the heat rise through her like a wave. She quickly led the man over to their bed and they entered it together.

* * *

><p>Ok so I hadn't originally planned on introducing Cornelia this early, but someone brought it up and I thought why not. Their really wasn't anything else I wanted her to do yet. Some people might find it odd that she is still upset with Zero and Lelouch. My reasoning for this is that Cornelia was deeply in love with her sister Euphie (not romantically of course). She never forgives Lelouch for what happened because she never heard the truth that it was an accident. She also does not know or care who the current Zero is.<p>

Also I always felt that Cornelia and Guilford would be good for each other. If nothing else than for the fact the the guy is completly whipped.

I think I have covered all the main characters so far (Not counting lesser characters like Ohgi, Tamaki, etc. Also as for C.C. and what Lelouch's fate is, that will be very soon.)


	6. Meetings

In case it wasn't clear at this point thoughts_ are in Italics._

* * *

><p>-Kururugi Shrine. May 3rd. 2020 A.T.B.<p>

Suzaku felt odd about meeting Nunnally here. Though his own family owned the property, it was still the site of his final betrayal to Lelouch.

He understood that it was not his fault. Kannon and Schneizel had Suzaku followed, knowing he would lead them to Zero. But the still anger burned in him over the events of that day. He also knew that if things had gone differently, then Lelouch would not have dismissed the F.L.E.I.A. threat so easily. All those people would not have had to die.

The brunette man stood alone beneath the shrine. He looked to the tranquil pond and saw himself staring back at him. Only he looked different.

Upon Nunally's request, he did wear his Zero attire. Rather, he wore a disguise. Though she wanted to see him personally again, she also understood the need for secrecy.

Suzaku now saw two hazel orbs gazing at him from beneath a mess of blonde hair. He smiled to himself. His skin was also darkened to prevent any similarities. _It really is amazing. No wonder Lelouch was able to sneak out of campus all the time and not be noticed. His camouflage equipment works wonderfully._

As he reminisced, a young girl's call broke through the day's silence.

"Over there Lodovico." The soft voice of Nunnally came from down the slope leading to the shrine. It was a good thing that Suzaku had a ramp built early in the year.

It was only a minute later before Nunnally's figure appeared in Suzaku's sight. Behind Nunnally was a tall young man that Suzaku had seen before. His name was Lodovico Leon. He had shoulder length red hair that was swept to his right. He also had bright blue eyes. It was a very familiar appearance but Suzaku couldn't place his finger on who the man reminded him of.

"Here we are Miss Nunnally" Lodovico said sweetly to the young empress. Suzaku couldn't help notice that the man had a vague trace of an Italian accent. The ex-knight of zero knew that the man served as Britannia's foreign diplomat and that he was also occasionally Nunnally's valet, when the two where in the same area.

"Excuse me. But could you give me and my friend here some privacy for a while Lodo?"

The red-haired assistant smiled genuinely and bowed regally before Nunally. "Yes. Your majesty"

Once alone Nunally moved toward Suzaku. "It's been a while since we met here hasn't Suzu?"

"Yea Nunners. I don't think we've met like this for a few months now."

"It's a shame that I can't see your face Suzu. But I understand. You should stop by the palace more often. Then we could hang out naturally. I do own all of the security and can have it stopped for a time."

Suzaku was a bit shocked by the statement. Although he had come to realize that Nunally had much of her brother's daringness in her. "You do realize the assumptions that your security staff would make if we did that."

She laughed heartily. "Oh them. Do you really think they would believe someone to take advantage of a small crippled girl such as myself. Not to mention I am the Empress after all." She grinned a very Lelouch-like smile.

Suzaku felt nice seeing the young girl so happy. He had always thought that she would be devastated after losing Lelouch. It was so surprising that she had moved on so quickly. _Maybe she found someone that she loves even more than her brother._

Suzaku smiled gingerly toward his dear friend. They continued talking into the later hours of the night.

* * *

><p>-A market district in Northern Italy. May 7th 2020A.T.B.<p>

Thousands of people moved about the city. All of them were expressively excited, despite the recent rebellion in the southern part of the country.

Kallen found navigating the city rather difficult. She was not fluent in the native language and no one seemed to be of any help to her. Most people she approached simply smiled, waved, and went on their way. At one point she bumped into a pedestrian riding a moped. The carefree young man was brimming with glee. He wore no helmet, which Kallen immediately thought was a mistake as he was a clumsy person to have run into her. Rather than apologize, the man said lackadaisically "Ciao" and went on his way.

The red head had half a mind to teach the man some manners. She ultimately decided against it though. She was in the country for a reason. Now was not the time to be getting into useless fights.

She hoped that somewhere in this city she would find a lead to the man she was searching for. After all, everyone leaves some sort of trace. _Well, everyone except for him. However, I know there is no way the C.C. is as careful as Lelouch. _

After the cemetery incident four days ago, Kallen investigated the ruins where C.C. had allegedly buried Lelouch's body.

With much disdain, she unearthed the grave. It was occupied, but with a random individual around Lelouch's height.

While she already knew that his public burial was a farce, done only for the public. The safety of his remains was buried where only the few who knew the truth would look for him. It didn't make any sense to use a false body there as well. Unless he hadn't truly died.

The spark that rose in her chest upon the realization that he must be alive was now a growing blaze. She made it her sole goal to find and reunite herself with Lelouch Vi Britannia.

And as her only link to him was C.C., Kallen was now in northern Italy. Blindly searching for the immortal witch. Despite her long life, C.C. was not overly bright. This would make finding her relatively easy.

_Or so I had hoped. This country is huge. A few random sightings of a woman with long green hair may have occurred here. But personally finding her has already proven to be difficult._

Kallen continued walking determinately through the throngs of people. She was on the verge of collapsing from hunger when a familiar aroma struck her.

"That smells like pizza. I can't remember when the last time I had one of those was."

It only took her a moment to decide to take the small break and enter the shop for food.

"Sir. I have been here for almost an hour now. Where is my pizza?" The playful voice that was all too familiar to Kallen filled the shop.

She scanned the room until she found what she was looking for. Sitting at a table with her legs pulled up to her chest was the bored face of C.C.

Kallen approached the woman as quickly as she could. As she drew nearer, the green haired witch turned to face Kallen.

"Well. Now here is a face that I haven't seen in a long time. What brings you here Kallen?" The mocking essence of C.C.'s voice was exactly as Kallen had remembered.

She sat down beside her friend. They sat silently, the first reunion they had in two years. Kallen opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a waiter delivering the table a large crusted pizza.

"Shhhhh. Whatever it is. Let it wait for one moment. We don't want the pizza to get cold do we?"

Kallen stared at C.C. dumbstruck. The woman hadn't changed at all. Even now she was more concerned about her precious pizza than talking with a long lost friend. Looking at the dish, her hunger swept back around her. _I guess she is right though. Eating sounds like a great idea right now._

* * *

><p>Now that the character developments were taking care of, the real storyline can begin.<p>

Judging by how Suzaku was in the anime(in that he didn't realize Euphemia loved him, or his own feelings for her until she confessed to him) I feel that a similiar situation is surrounding him and Nunnally.

I also added a few references in this chapter. If anyone can guess what they are, then C.C. will buy you as much pizza as you can eat.


	7. Rubies and Pizza

-Imperial Family Cemetery

The night was cold. A dead silence pounded the atmosphere. Not a sound could be heard for miles. The inside of the tiny wooden shack was just as everything around it. Dead.

C.C. looked out the only window into the lifeless night. She uttered a quiet prayer toward the never ending night. Earlier that same day she found herself in a church praying for Lelouch. She had known that he decided the fate that awaited him. There was no way to change his mind at now. He fully understood the consequences of his actions and personally held them all.

Now she found herself standing beside his lifeless body on the outskirts of his ancestor's resting place. The green haired witch looked over to the bed. On it laid her favorite contractor and only ally. The serene face of Lelouch Vi Britannia resembled a corpse, which in reality he currently was. She knew that it was only temporary though.

Ever since she felt that resounding pressure overwhelm her body as her former partners Charles Zi Britannia and his wife Marianne Vi Britannia destroyed by C's World, she had known that Lelouch too was a code bearer.

The realization was a double edged sword to C.C. On one hand she was thrilled that Lelouch did not have to suffer death during his Zero Requiem. They would also have more time to develop a mutual friendship, rather than their current partnership. However, she also wept for Lelouch. He now carried the same curse that she had been trying to discard for a century.

That was what she prayed for. That she had been mistaken and Lelouch would stay a mortal and perish. Then he would never know the misery of the curse of eternity.

His becoming a code bearer also destroyed any chance that she had of giving her own code to Lelouch. A person could not carry two codes at once. Now she was back to the beginning. Only this time she had a new partner to share in the hardship with.

A sudden gasp of pain broke the silence of the night. C.C. was immediately ripped from her thoughts as she saw Lelouch arch off the mattress. He writhed in pain. She ran over to him and grabbed a hold of his hand. Immediately he clutched it with a tremendous amount of strength for such an out of shape youth.

C.C. knew this process well. His body was reviving from the initial death that would make his code complete. The process was not painless, however. It forced the body to relive the pain of the death wound as the healing began to affect.

The green haired immortal remembered all too well the feeling. She had suffered a gash to her chest from her former contractor and supposed friend. The pain had made her almost delirious as she tried to leave the church and receive help. She had lost her balance and fell onto the altar, receiving a fatal concussion.

Her experience in reviving was horrific. She had screamed out in agony for almost two entire days. The townspeople had begun to think church was haunted; another reason for brandishing her as a witch.

She looked down at the raven haired boy's face. It contorted in pain, but his eyes remained closed. It seemed his mind was still unconscious. _Thank goodness. Hopefully he will stay like that and not have to bear with this torment._

Hours passed as the former emperor writhed and gasped for air in the deserted little shack. Finally her partner's body ceased and again lay motionless.

_The worst has passed. Now all that is left is for him to wake up._

C.C. spent the remainder of the following day devouring pizza after pizza. She was glad that she stocked up before the incident. Everyone would be on the look for members of Lelouch's regime. _Although I prefer the taste of fresh pizza. At least there is this microwave to heat it up._

At some time later the same night, C.C. heard a rustle of sheets. She turned to face a now sitting Lelouch. His face was awfully pale and his eyes were wide, peering into the cabin. The bright amethyst orbs scanned their surroundings so that their owner could grasp what had happened.

"Well well. You're finally awake." C.C. mockingly toyed with the boy. "You look like you've been through hell."

Lelouch chuckled at the woman's jesting. "It would seem that way. Wouldn't it, witch." He looked around before crinkling his nose. "Is that…" A quick look to her hand and the table next to him seemed to have confirmed his suspicion. "Why is it that you can't go a day without eating that pizza? Doesn't the smell get to you?"

C.C. merely scoffed at the boy. "Pizza is the greatest thing on this planet. I'm shocked that you don't appreciate it value." _He just doesn't understand Cheese-kun. Or else he wouldn't say such awful things._

The two began to talk about their current situation for hours before Lelouch began to feel the exhaustion of his first revival hit him. C.C. assured that the process would become quicker and almost painless over time, but for now he needed to rest until he fully recovered.

-In an Italian pizzeria. May 7th 2020

C.C. walked into the districts finest pizzeria. The delicious aroma caught her the moment she entered the market. She began to drool over the mere thought of eating the genuine cuisine of her favorite dish.

The inside was a large room with many tables that were almost all filled. _Hmmph. I won't be able to get my pizza right away like this. Oh well. It is real Italian so it will be worth the wait._

After ordering her meal, she sat down at a vacant two man table. It had been almost a year and a half now since Lelouch went his separate way. She understood his reason but still didn't approve. It once again meant that she was alone. _And now I can't talk to Marianne to pass the time._

After an hour of waiting C.C. began to feel very annoyed. _I don't care how many people are here. I want my pizza._

She spotted a nearby waiter and called out to him. "Sir. I have been here for almost an hour now. Where is my pizza?"

The man turned to her apologetically and left the room. _Better be getting my pizza. Stupid laid back Italians. _

C.C. looked around and saw a very familiar red head approaching him. _That can't be… Kallen. _The woman drew closer and C.C. could not mistake the powerful azul eyes staring her down. _Well I'll be._

"Well. Now here is a face that I haven't seen in a long time. What brings you here Kallen?" C.C. casually addressed the red head as if they had seen each other early in the week. Kallen was undeniably stunned. It seemed that she had not expected to run into her here.

The two sat quietly for a moment. C.C. saw the waiter approaching with a large tray, no doubt holding her precious treasure. _There it is. My lovely pizza. _The man sat the magnificent object on the table just as Kallen drew in a deep breath.

_No. Now is not the time for talking. Now is the time of pizza._ "Shhhhh. Whatever it is. Let it wait for one moment. We don't want the pizza to get cold do we?"

Kallen was again at a loss for words. C.C. knew that she had won. Now she could eat her treasure in peace.

Several minutes later when the two women finished their pizzas, C.C. ate an entire second order, they decided to start up their conversation.

"I can't believe that you are in a place like this." Kallen started the conversation. "On second thought. I'm not surprised at all."

"Then why do you keep pausing so awkwardly? If I didn't know better I think you had feelings for me?"

Kallen blushed slightly. "W… What do you mean? It's nothing like that. I just find it hard to believe that I'd see you again."

"Oh don't you believe in fated reunions?"

"Will you stop saying disturbing things like that?"

C.C. smiled playful at the red head. She found it very amusing to toy with the woman. Kallen had such great reactions.

"Anyway. I want to talk to you about…" Kallen's voice trailed off.

C.C. sighed. "You don't need to stress yourself. I know what you want to know. It's about Lelouch right?"

Kallen's face turned a deep scarlet. _Of course it is. She is so cute when embarrassed._

"Y…Yes. I know that he is still alive."

C.C. sat silent for a moment. _I guess Kallen is smarter than I thought. Lelouch was right to hide from his friends. Even so she figured it out._

"Yes that's correct."

She saw the red head sigh with relief. Obviously she knew but still was afraid that she could be mistaken.

"Thank God. Where is he?"

Again C.C. paused.

"I don't know" she almost whispered.

Kallen was disheartened to say the least. It was very clear that she had believed that in finding C.C. she would be reunited with Lelouch.

"W…What do you mean? Aren't you two partners?"

C.C. felt a small wave of discomfort at those words. _We are. Or at least I thought we were. Why did he leave in the first place?_

"We are. Why? Are you jealous of that?"

Another flash of red.

"N…no. Could you please refrain from speaking like that. It bothers me. Anyway I just want to find out what happened to him."

"Well if that's what you want. I guess I could tell you what happened after his 'death'."

With that C.C. began recounting her story.

-Kallen's POV

Kallen could hardly believe the story that C.C. told her. She felt mortified at hearing how much agony Lelouch had gone through. _Fool. If you only stayed with me. I would have helped you to._

As she continued listening, Kallen felt the story unbelievable. The thought that anyone could survive an ordeal such as Lelouch's was still amazing. But beyond the amazement was the overwhelming feeling of relief. The red head's entire body was warmed with the knowledge that Lelouch was in fact still alive. Somewhere in the world he was living his life.

_He must feel lonely. The only person he could live with, he abandoned. Surely he must have his own reasons for leaving C.C. But regardless, he has no one that knows the real Lelouch around him._

Kallen sighed as another thought brushed her mind. _What about Nunnally? Lelouch told me that he became Zero originally for his sister. I can't imagine how it must feel to never see his sister face to face again. _

There were so many things about his actions that worried Kallen. She trusted his judgement, but knew that Lelouch was not the greatest person at taking care of his own state of mind.

A flash entered Kallen's mind. She remembered Lelouch attempting to inject himself with refrain after he thought that he became Nunnally's enemy. He clearly did not cope well with separation to his sister. She could only imagine how never being able to meet was tolling on his mind.

"Lelouch…" Kallen breathed out the young boy's name.

"What was that?"

Kallen's face turned a bright shade of crimson. "I… I was just wondering why he hasn't contacted you. Can't you talk to him telepathically?"

C.C. showed a vague expression of surprise. Kallen had only found out that ability through hearing a conversation between C.C. and Marianne, as well as Lelouch theorizing the ability.

"He has blocked me out. Me and the others…"

Kallen blinked in surprise. "Others? How many code bearers are there?"

C.C. smiled coyly. "I don't know. I never took the time to meet any others beside V.V. I am not interested in the others."

"What about Lelouch though? Won't they know that he is alive? If they wanted they could reveal the whole thing to the world."

C.C. just smiled back to Kallen. "You are so much like Lelouch. He thought the same thing. That was why he never communicated with the other code bearers once he awoken. Even when they attempted to find out whom he was."

Kallen sighed. So his secret was still safe. She couldn't bear the thought that his hardship would have been in vain.

She knew in that moment, that she had to find Lelouch and support him. It was her duty as both his friend and former captain of the Zero squad. No matter how long it took, Kallen Kouzuki would work with Lelouch one more time.

* * *

><p>Finally done with this chapter. The basic idea behind the code bearers is that they share a mental link with one another. The can feel when their contractors advance in power (as seen when Lelouch gained the permanent geass on Euphie) and when some takes code from a code bearer. They cannot tell who it is that takes the code, only that a new person has gained it and is connected to the mental link, if they so choose.<p>

I know you were probably all hoping for more Lelouch action in this chapter. Sorry to dissapoint but there will be plenty of that in a while once he makes his appearance. There are still a few things to set up in the story before Lelouch debuts. Some of which include discovery of the remainding code bearers.

I picture Kallen as not being dependent on Lelouch so much that she is desparate to make up for her not believing him before. That mixed with her feelings toward him are what drive her to search him out and be his supporter once again.

The title if anyone can guess is a reference to the two women it focuses on. Rubies represent Kallen's red hair while pizza obviously refers to C.C.


	8. Rising Intentions

"_Italics in paranthesis"_ refers to German

* * *

><p>-I.F.S. Eternity. May 5th. 2020 A.T.B.<p>

It was nearing evening in the Pacific Ocean region. The crew onboard the Eternity was diligently working at their posts. Several maintenance workers travelled between the different rooms of the ship, continually checking safety and necessary functions in the flight system. This was hardly needed since it was designed by the combined efforts of Lloyd, Cecile, and Rakshata. No one would ever expect a system failure or any type of accident to occur. However, Zero was a cautious man and never thought that being too careful would hurt.

Along with the basic crew of maintenance and reserve soldiers, there was also a team of scientists deployed on the ship. The Eternity not only acted as Zero's personal transport ship, it also posed as a flying laboratory. The team was led by Cecile. Although originally Lloyd was chosen as the chief researcher, the man chose to remain in his own personalized airship.

As each member of the Eternity's made their rounds, the flagship's commander occupied a conference room on the 5th deck. Inside a video meeting was currently underway between Zero, the Britannian military advisor Cornelia, and the heads of the Italian republic. The Italian leaders were attempting to convince the Britannian's of their innocence during the failed rebellion.

"As we stated earlier Zero. Flore was acting of his own accord. The republic had no part in his coup." A short man with balding hair and a thin goatee led the defensive conversation.

"And how are to believe this!" barked Cornelia at the men. "For all we know this could have been a plot to build an army to oppose our great nation."

"Enough Cornelia" The stern voice of Zero interjected. "Give the representatives a chance to explain themselves."

"But Zero!"

"Silence!"

For a moment all sound ceased in the room. Everyone appeared to be wary of crossing either Zero or Cornelia.

"Err… Thank you Zero" the balding man began. "As I was saying. Flore holds deep resentment toward the republic here in Italy. He is a firm believer in idea of a hierarchical society."

A quick grin drew across Cornelia's lips. She to preferred the old ways of ruling.

"He even went so far as to hold several members of our cabinet hostage. Zero, you can vouch for this. If it were not for your swift intervention several of us would not be present at this meeting."

The masked knight merely nodded his head in agreement to the man's words.

"That is why we extend our gratitude to you now. However we also request that Britannia pull its troops out of our lands."

Cornelia again began speaking in an outburst. "And why is it we should comply with that? You give us no proof that another attack will be made."

Now the Italian representative grew impatient. He joined Cornelia in her aggravated rant. "How is leaving your military here any different than the occupation Brittania has displayed in the past. You may as well overthrow us here and now."

"Test me again and I may!"

"Stop!" Zero bellowed. "This is not a time for heated arguments. It is this exact scenario that lead to the mistakes of the past. We will not fall into that trap again."

All eyes were drawn to Zero. As with most of his speeches, the delivery seemed to captivate all listeners to the point that they were stunned by the words he uttered.

"Now. Both of you bring up valid arguments. I agree with the representatives and will order the soldiers to withdraw from Italian bases."

A scowl from Cornelia went unfazed by Zero.

"However, in the event that another radical decides to rise up we will immediately intervene. Because your current militia's have been crippled in the past fight, I will not wait for a concession to enter the battle."

Each Italian seemed to relax in their seats. Obviously they were pleased with the ultimatum Zero proposed. It would allow them continued control and immediate protection from future attacks. They again saw the true nature that Zero represented. He was not held by the desire for conquest, but rather the continued peace and salvation of lives.

"This is acceptable. Now if you may excuse us."

The monitor went black. The resulting silence only lasted for a few moments before Cornelia began to speak.

"Zero as your military advisor I am disagreeing with your decision. Flore had to have some assistance from within the Italian government. There is no other way he could have amassed such troops in so little time with virtually no resistance."

Inside the visor, Suzaku sighed heavily. "I am quite aware of that Cornelia. However there is no physical evidence of this. Nor would an occupation solve anything. The men would still maintain influence even in the occupied state."

Cornelia stared at the man, interest building in her eyes.

"And by telling them that you will intervene…"

"Think of that as a warning that we are watching them for any further activity. Whether the entire committee or only specific members are involved, they will not risk exposing themselves in such a futile manner."

"I still don't understand why we could not keep our troops within the country."

"Ah. That is a valid question. As I stated before, that would be seen as an occupation by both the Italian people and the world. If we did that, the conspirators could claim that we were beginning another oppression and could then justify another, possibly larger, uprising. By doing this we effectively stop a full-scale war in Italy."

Cornelia was stunned. Zero's reasoning was both accurate and effective. She could hardly believe that the man could plan ahead so quickly. It was almost as if her brother were again the man behind the mask.

She quickly dismissed that train of thought however. She was present at both Lelouch's death and funeral. No, he was no longer Zero. The man before her was another. While he did posses similar qualities, he did not have the lack of care for human life that Lelouch so often displayed. This Zero made it his duty to save anyone he could, regardless of race or social class. _Just like Euphie._

Cornelia saluted Zero. "I apologize for my outbursts Zero. It was wrong for me to distrust your judgment."

Zero chuckled. "Do not apologize, Cornelia. You are only responding in the way you have been taught your entire life. I do not share your belief in discrimination; however, I think you are beginning to lose it. It seems that part of your sister is still inside you."

The purple haired commander was at a loss for words.

"Also. Know that having your own judgments is a key factor in retaining your humanity."

Both distinctly remembered the terrible nature of Lelouch's geass. The ability to strip a person of their will was a crime beyond others.

Cornelia thought about Zero for several moments. She admired his tenacity and the strength of his morals. He truly was an incorruptible man. Greed and power had no hold over him, only the pursuit of a greater future. He was a true leader worthy of her respect.

* * *

><p>-In an underground facility somewhere in Austria.<p>

Deep within the mountain, a massive facility was littered with people. They came from all nationalities and shared a common factor. Almost all of them were once wealthy aristocrats or men of great power. There were also many people devoted to the others.

The citizens of this secluded society all converged toward the central meeting square. Upon the square was a large scarlet v that resembled a flying bird.

At the gathering point, the throng of people patiently awaited the arrival of their leaders.

It was not long before two people emerged onto the stage before the crowd. They stood tall and confident, clothed in robes of violet. One of the two stepped forward. He had messy black hair that was swept to his left and drooped near his eyes.

"Brothers! Sisters! The time is almost upon us!" He called out to the crowd with outstretched arms. "The time when we will be returned to our former glory!"

Cheers erupted from the audience. Everyone was captivated by the speaker.

"That is why it is imperative that everyone follows the plan. We cannot afford to be rash." The man began pacing the stage. "Soon we will bring death to the one who stole our futures from us."

Besides the man, a woman with short blue hair stepped forward. "Death to Zero!" she called out.

Suddenly the entire square was filled with the sounds of the chanting people. "Death to Zero! Death to Zero!"

The black haired man smirked as he turned to leave with the woman.

They walked to a room in deep in the mountain. "So K.K. what did you think of my little speech?" The black haired man asked.

"You're still so childish B.B. There was no reason to repeat any of that to them. Everyone knows the plan."

"Ah but you don't understand. People love being reassured of their successes. Besides, I have a bad feeling that someone is going to make a move soon."

"Does this mean that the game is beginning?"

"Yes. Soon we of the Geass Society will take back what is rightfully ours."

"_Don't get cocky now B.B"_ Came a voice inside both B.B. and K.K.'s minds.

"M.M. are you finished with the preparations?"

"_Of course I am. Why you worry too much K.K. Nothing is going to get in our way"_

"Just remember that Zero is not a force to be taken lightly M.M."

The voice began laughing at K.K.'s words. _"As if. Need I remind you that this is not the same Zero that raided V.V.'s settlement?"_

"You're quite right. This Zero managed to kill the very man you speak of."

"_He was lucky. And when I'm through with him there will be no more time for luck in his life."_

"Just make sure that you don't underestimate him."

"M.M. is an idiot isn't he?"

B.B. laughed heartily "That he is K.K."

The two continued walking into the settlement.

* * *

><p>-At the Kyoto airport May 12th<p>

Kallen Kouzuki and C.C. exited the docking bay. C.C. was smiling cheerfully while Kallen had a glum look on her face.

"Look Kallen. There is a sale on pizza over in that shop" C.C. gleefully pointed toward a Pizza Hut store with a 20% of sale.

Kallen sighed and pulled out her purse. "Here you go." _How did I end up stuck with her again?_

After a few minutes C.C. returned with a box of pizza, one piece already in her hands.

They departed the airport in a personal transport called for by C.C. The two ascended to the top level where they could converse without being heard by others.

"Now what is it that we are doing here again?" Kallen asked the immortal witch. "You know that I don't like when you keep secrets from me."

C.C. looked at Kallen and laughed childishly at the red head. "You are too fun to tease Kal."

Kallen blushed slightly. "Don't call me that. I don't like that stupid nickname of yours."

Kallen tried effortlessly to quiet C.C. for several minutes.

"Why are you so sure that Lelouch will show up in Tokyo?"

C.C. smiled coyly. "Why because his sister is here."

"Wait why is she coming here?"

C.C. began laughing again. "You mean you didn't get the message Kallen? Rivalz and Milly are getting married this weekend. I'm sure that they would have invited you to the wedding."

Kallen was shocked. She had been so preoccupied with her thoughts of Lelouch that she had neglected to check her mail.

Her expression was clear enough that C.C. instantly understood what had happened. "Have you not talked to anyone since that day?"

"Of course I have. It's just that these last few weeks I've been too preoccupied with finding Lelouch that nothing else is as important."

"Oh how sweet young love is."

"W…What! Stop saying weird things. It isn't anything like that."

"Then why not let me ask you this. Don't you think Lelouch would have told you his plan if he wanted to be found or just asked you for his help?"

Kallen stopped suddenly. "Well… I think he just wanted to keep his continued life a secret both for the world and so that we who knew him could move on with our lives."

C.C. looked intriguingly at Kallen. _She really is something. No wonder she was able to read Lelouch so easily. The two of them think so similarly._

"And what about you C.C.? You're looking for Lelouch to. But he left without telling you where or what he was doing. So you're just like me in wanting to help him."

C.C. was stunned. She looked on at Kallen with an admiration covered by playful innocence. She giggled before responding. "Honestly I don't care whether Lelouch wants me around. I find him interesting is all. Plus we are accomplices. I also love to be around you Kallen. You are too much fun."

Kallen moved away from the green haired immortal at the end of her short speech. "I told you to stop saying weird things like that."

C.C. laughed and held her cheese-kun doll to her chin. "You are so cute when flustered Kallen."

Kallen's face turned a bright shade of pink. "Stop it already C.C. Let's just focus on finding Lelouch."

Kallen looked at her immortal friend. _C.C. can be so inappropriate. But without her I wouldn't have a lead on Lelouch. And I hate to admit it she is good company._

Kallen sighed and put her head back to rest. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter took a while to upload had some personal ailments.<p>

The Geass Society is like the main branch of the the Geass communities. The Geass Order led by V.V. was more of the research branch while this is the where the majority live and the other code bearers operate from.

The Code Bearers' appearances and namesakes are each based on a different character from other shows. If any one can guess then I will make a custom Knightmare named after them.


	9. Reunion

This chapter is the day before the wedding and is told from Suzaku's perspective. Some new faces are about to appear.

* * *

><p>Code Geass Extended Stories Chapter 8<p>

~ Ashford Academy

A heavy sigh filled Zero's mask with warm breath. _How long has it been since I came to this place_ Suzaku thought as the limousine pulled into the main lot of his High School.

So many memories existed in that place. Of course the foundation was virtually a new establishment. Most of the area had to be rebuilt after the war. The devastation of F.L.E.I.J.A. weapon was insurmountable. Everything was destroyed. Everything had been his fault. _Stop. That was years ago. I can't continue to regret the past. It isn't what he wanted me to do._

This trip wasn't about reliving old memories. Rather it was about creating new ones. Today was the eve of Milly and Rivalz's wedding. Nunnally was of course invited and as her personal guard Suzaku would be at her side. He also could not fathom missing the union of two of his greatest friends. Even if they presumed him dead, he would support all of them.

The brunette knight looked forward and saw his principle. The young empress leaned from her wheelchair close to the window. She had been wearing a large smile while we had approached the academy. Her large eyes taking in every detail of the buildings as they drew closer.

Sitting beside her was the red haired valet. Lodovico Ludwig was his name. An Italian diplomat who was very close to Nunnally. Suzaku could understand the attraction. She was not only the empress of Brittania, but also a very sweet and lovely young woman.

He felt a small rush of heat flood his face while thinking of Nunnally as a woman. It was strange, through all of the years he had known her, she had always seemed like a sister to him. Now she was growing up and had so much responsibility.

Lodovico chuckled slightly. _Had I done something just now? Could it have been while I was flustered? No, my face is hidden he couldn't have noticed._

Nunnally turned to her valet and questioned his amusement. He merely replied that it was pleasant to see her so full of joy. The empress nodded in agreement and then a look of extreme excitement overtook her. The car had stopped.

Lodovico opened his door and pulled Nunnally's wheelchair out. Suzaku quickly followed behind them. The light shone bright on the trio and could be thought of as a benevolent omen.

"Nunnally!" A loud mid pitch voice broke the serenity. The three turned to see Milly Ashford running straight at them. Her elegant blue dress fluttering through the air behind her.

She stopped short of Nunnally's chair and gave the girl a kiss on the forehead. "It has been so long since we have seen you. Rivalz how long has it been?"

The blue haired man running behind her had was currently panting and doubled over. The last two years hadn't given him a boost in stamina. Suzaka stifled a chuckle as he thought that Rivalz most likely still used his bike all of the time. He was almost obsessed with it.

"It's only been two weeks Milly." He said before putting his arm proudly around her shoulder.

"That's forever though!" She exclaimed. Anything could happen in a week. She could have a boyfriend now.

Everyone laughed save Rivalz and Suzaku. He was merely shocked by the statement. "Nunnally for real? Wait is it true?" His question brought even more laughter.

Suzaku on the other hand found the notion slightly upsetting. He did not know why but the thought of Nunnally romantically involved with someone irked him. It must be his brotherly side kicking in. Lelouch would surely agree with him on the matter.

After the laughter died down something unexpected occurred. Rivalz gave Suzaku a menacing glare and poised him a question. "You are taking good care of Nunnally isn't that right Zero? Or is it really Zero?"

His words cut at Suzaku's heart. Clearly Rivalz still suspected that Zero was his former best friend, a\ man who kept the entire involvement a secret from him and seemingly betrayed everyone. Rivalz knew that Lelouch was a genius and apparently suspected that he was still Zero. Despite believing personally in Lelouch, it still gave Suzaku great pain to see the effects of the entire war on the people close to him.

Before Suzaku could respond to Rivalz he was interrupted by Milly slapping her fiancé playfully on the back of the head. "Hey now. You were there weren't you. Zero is someone else. L…" She stopped mid-sentence and everything became quiet. We all knew why she wouldn't continue. Everyone knew that Nunnally still grieved for her brother and did not tolerate people speaking ill of him. She was one of the few that understood why he became the man that he did.

Suzaku looked at Nunnally and saw her brooding in the wheelchair. He needed to speak quickly and change the subject. "But of course Rivalz. It is my utmost honor to protect and serve the Empress. I will make sure that no harm of any kind will befall her."

The mood lightened almost immediately. Even Nunnally smiled. She had become so much stronger in these last two years. Someone would expect the mere mention of her brother to bring her to tears. But it seemed to just give her more strength to keep going. She was his sister after all.

"I never have to worry with a knight like him protecting me." Nunnally cheerily said.

Everyone continued their conversations and caught up on what had been going on. Milly and Rivalz were glad to know that things in Italy were calming down.

The biggest thing going on for the betrothed couple was of course the wedding that was slowly approaching.

They had also invited Nina and Kallen to the wedding, though neither woman had shown up yet. Suzauku doubted they would. Nina, while a good friend was still nervous to be around people of different ethnicities. And regarding Kallen… Well no one has heard from her in almost three months. She didn't say anything to anyone, just one day she didn't show up for her training course. Ever since her victory of Suzaku she has been known as the best knightmare pilot in the world. Such fame would of course attract the attention of aspiring pilots. Thus she became a famous teacher.

As of now she was missing. Suzaku would normally be worried if one of his friends was missing, but with her he knew that she would be just fine. After all, if not even Suzaku could defeat her in a fight then who could really put the knightmare pilot in danger.

"Hey Nunna." Milly asked after what seemed like hours of chatting. "I've been meaning to ask. Who is your friend beside you?" For a split moment Suzaku was shocked because he assumed that she was inquiring as to who Zero was. However he was surprised to see that his friend was instead gesturing toward Nunnally's valet.

"I don't mean to pry to make him feel awkward. But we have been talking for some time and I feel like he has been left out."

Nunnally thought about it and smiled. It was true that the man occasionally put in a word toward their conversation, but for the most part he was simply standing there and smiling. It wasn't an unnerving silence no. But it was almost pitiable to see everyone getting along so well while he only observed. Even Suzaku talked amongst the group as a friend while just in a flashier manner.

"That is a good question. Lodo, why don't you introduce yourself?"

The man smiled while replying with an _of course milady_. He then stepped into the center of the group and began to speak.

"My name is Lodovico Leon." His Italian accent was rather thick. Suzaku always suspected that he only learned English a few years ago. Probably during the wars as a measure in case of an occupation. "I am one of the many Britannian diplomats that represent our nation to others around the world. My area of expertise is my home country of Italy. Unlike the other diplomats however, I also carry the honor of being our empress's personal valet."

"Why doesn't Zero valet the empress though? He is her knight after all." Milly questioned.

This time Suzaku spoke up. "Excellent question madame Cardemonde." Both Milly and Rivalz blushed at Zero mentioning her as Rivalz's fiancé. "Because of my duty toward the country as well as her majesty, I am often called away and cannot personally protect her. For this reason, Lodovico is always at the lady's hand unless personally requested otherwise." Suzaku felt that they would understand that answer. He himself had questioned this very subject before. This was the logical explanation that he would give himself.

"It is as Zero said. I take care of lady Nunnally in the place of Zero so that he may keep us all safe. As for my diplomatic duties, I mainly conduct business through video messages with other diplomats from Italy and surrounding countries if need be. Zero mentioned it but I am rarely away from the empress. Only a large emergency that requires personal attendance or her simple request will remove me from her side."

They took some time to absorb the small speech. However it seemed that the others understood his place now.

"Wow. You must be exceedingly strong to be a personal guard to Nunnally." Rivalz chimed in his own comment without any notice that he was thinking of a question. "You don't look all that strong, but then again looks aren't everything."

Suzaku smiled upon that. Most people in the military had not believed in his own strength and were time and time again proven wrong by his exploits. With Lodovico though, Suzaku personally knew that his skills were there. It was Suzaku that conducted the screening for Nunnally's guard. He personally sparred with each candidate. Out of the countless men and women who attempted for the job, only Lodovico came close to beating Zero in combat. He was honestly surprised. Even amongst Britannia's elite military there were not many that could challenge the ex-knight of zero. Suzaku saw remnants of a pure-blood style in the man's movements yet they contained more ferocity and calculated movements than any he had witnessed before. _And that said a lot as I fought members of the pure-blood elites before. They did held their positions neither lightly nor undeservedly._

Suzaku then voiced some of these opinions. "He is indeed powerful. I myself judged his skills and recognize him as a powerful combatant. I would feel safer with no other person watching over Nunnally."

That was partially a lie though. While Lodovico would keep Nunnally safe from anything; Suzaku knew that her own brother would bring the young woman greater comfort to be a protector.

After the introduction of Lodovico, the group continued their conversations. They talked for the good part of three hours, mostly learning of Lodovico's past in Italy and what it was like in the EU during the war. Without wanting to part from each other, they all knew that rest was needed for tomorrow. It was a big day for everyone, especially the betrothed couple.

The aforementioned couple led their guests to the now empty main building where they would be sleeping. Nunnally couldn't help but give them each a kiss on the cheek when they left for the night.

Suzaku recognized the building as the clubhouse where Nunnally and Lelouch had lived while attending Ashford Academy. That was rather thoughtful of Milly.

They had entered the building and found it to be rather unchanged from when they used to gather their as a group of friends some years before. The rooms belonging to Nunnally and Lelouch were left untouched, no doubt in memory of a past that no one wanted to forget.

Suzaku bid Lodovico goodnight after they became situated. The valet would sleep in Lelouch's old room, Nunnally in her own room, and Suzaku in the guest room. They were all very close to one another so both men could keep an eye on Nunnally throughout the night.

Lodovico in return bid Suzaku and Nunnally goodnight then disappeared into the other Britannia's bedroom.

Now alone Suzaku helped Nunnally into her bed. It was a personal request from her that Zero be with her until she slept. When the door was closed and he was sure there were no recording devices around, Suzaku removed his visor.

"That's better. It's so nice to see your face." She refrained from saying his name in the event that Lodovico walked by the door. "Being here again…" She choked back a not surprising tear. "It brings back so many memories."

Suzaku understood her feelings. These were some of the happiest moments of his life. He had reunited with his best friend and his sister. Then he made friends with everyone at the student council and for once in his life he felt like he belonged somewhere. He too longed for these days to return. However, there was no going back. He and Lelouch fought so that the world could move forward. And he was the only one remaining to defend that wish they shared.

He leaned toward her and hugged her. He knew no words would be able to help her right now. There was too much raw emotion. Only a simple gesture of contact was necessary.

Almost immediately Nunnally returned the embrace and began sobbing into his shoulder. As he thought, the memories were a little too much for her. He would not think differently of her for feeling this way. Even for him it took great strength not to cry.

"I… I miss him. I try to be strong and move on for him… But I can't stop remembering the brother I had. He was so sweet and loving for me. E…everything he did was for me. I just want him back." Her words were slurred through the tears. But the brunette knight embracing her understood every word. They were words he had heard before. Some that he himself thought.

"I know Nunnally. I know it is tough. But you are strong. Look at everything you have done. You have done so much to preserve the world he died creating. I have no doubts that Lelouch is looking down on all of us and smiling. Smiling to let us know that he is happy with where we are and that we can be alive and happy." By now she had removed her head from his shoulder and looked up to meet his eyes. Hers were heavily glistened with tears, yet somehow they seemed transfixing to Suzaku.

"Let's not let his memory only be associated with pain. He would not want us to beat ourselves up over him" he said both to Nunnally and to himself.

"I understand… Suzaku." She whispered his name almost inaudibly.

"…you" Her words were soft and he could not really hear them. Suzaku leaned forward to hear more of her speech.

What happened next was completely unforeseen to him.

A softness hit his lips. Accompanying it was a small amount of wetness that brushed his skin. He did not understand at first what was happening. Before he could think about it, Suzaku found himself leaning into the kiss. He stopped thinking. Nothing else seemed to compare to this moment that was lasting what seemed like a century.

All things needed to end sometime though. Suzaku needed air and broke away to breathe. Instead of returning for another he merely blushed furiously and stared at Nunnally.

She blushed in return and asked him to stay with her for the night. He readily agreed and made a spot to sit against the wall. Nunnally smiled sincerely and her eyes drifted shut. The last thing she said was thank you.

Suzauku sat in silence for what seemed an eternity. Had he really kissed Nunnally? That was what it seemed to be. But why? He had not thought of her that way before had he? He always thought that she was a younger sister to him. But now this?

The thoughts ran around and around in his head as sleep began to catch up to him. One thought persisted more than the others. _What was she trying to say before our kiss?_

He continued to think as drowsiness overtook him and everything went black.

* * *

><p>I firmly apologize for taking such a long hiatus without explanation. There were many things that occurred in my life this past year that if anyone would like to know you may pm me. But the long story short is that I will be updating this and other stories frequently and accomplishing what I originally wanted with the story. Thank you all for your continued support and understanding.<p> 


	10. Contract

Welcome to a very Kallen-centric chapter. I am glad to be regularly posting chapters again and thankful for the continued support. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>- Ashford Academy main ballroom. May 15th. 2020 A.T.B.<p>

People filled the vast rooms of Ashford. Everywhere you looked there were men and women in full formal attire. Extravagant décor lined every inch of the establishment in honor of wedding. Milly may have graduated but she still had the same mentality for throwing parties. Everything was over the top.

This was the scene that Kallen had missed about her friend. No matter what the case was, Milly could find a way to make it cheerful and bring a horde of people to participate.

The red head smiled at the thought of past parties with Milly. Even though she had been working most of them, they were great ways to relieve the stress of secretly being a Black Knight. Those were days that she missed fondly. The constant battles may have been dangerous and cost many lives, but they gave her a purpose. She had never felt so alive then when fighting in her Guren.

Kallen walked out of the grand halls and strolled over to old Student Council building. She noticed that several guards were posted around the entrance, some obviously placed while others hidden around the grounds. _This must be where Suzaku and Nunnally are staying while they are here. _ She approached the main door. One of the guards moved toward her but the man beside her stopped her movement. He merely shook his head. Kallen overheard him tell the female guard that she was a V.I.P on the list. The two bowed and allowed her to enter the building.

She now stood alone in the main ballroom where so many things had happened. It was here that she was made a part of the student council, and that many council parties were held. It would also be here that the current party would take place. _This is also where I kissed Lelouch. I promised myself that day that I would have followed him to hell and back if only he felt this way to me. I should have known that he would lie to protect me. After all, he was a liar to the end._

A soft tear rolled down her cheek as the memories flew past her. Before she could continue losing herself in thoughts, a soft voice called out through the empty space.

"Who is at the door Milly?" Even after a few months she couldn't help but recognize the sweet voice of Lelouch's little sister.

"I'm not sure Nunna-chan. It must be someone important to have been let in by the…" Milly's voice cut short as she entered from a side door and saw who was standing there. For a moment Kallen thought Milly was petrified. She understood though. It had been almost a year since they had seen each other and Kallen hadn't talked to her or even confirmed that she would be attending.

"It's really you isn't it?" Milly spoke softly. Kallen nodded and the blonde ran toward her and gave a full forced hug to the red head.

Nunnally's voice called out again this time with a hint of worry mingled with her usually peaceful tone. "Is everything all right Milly?"

The older girl hugging Kallen released her grip and called out at the top of lungs. "Nunnally Rivalz come over here! There is someone special here to greet us."

Kallen sighed loudly. Over the top as always Milly. "Milly that was hardly necessary."

"Of course it was silly." She grabbed on to Kallen again. This time she could feel moist tears on her neck. "We were all so worried about you Kallen. No one's heard anything from you in months. We thought… Something terrible might have happened. "

Kallen stood silently for a moment. She hadn't taken into consideration that her friends would miss her so much when she started going after Lelouch. It should have been obvious to her. After all she would feel exactly the same way if the situation was reversed.

She couldn't help but think of C.C. at that moment. The green haired immortal made a reference to that as well. She was right of course. Even just being an observer to so many things she was spot on how others felt. Kallen thought maybe it was because of her being an observer that she knew such things. Or maybe it was experience from her Geass. Though C.C. did not talk of it regularly, Kallen pieced together that her ability was to make others fall in love with her. The red head thought that the experience with false love might have given her a greater grasp on what true love really looked like. C.C. would never admit to any of it, but that made Kallen surer of her reasoning.

_Geass. The power of the king is what she called it. It manifests itself differently for each user. C.C. wanted to be loved while Lelouch wanted to be an inspiring leader. And then…_ She noted a brief taste of sweetness within her. She was not yet completely familiar with the sensation. But she knew what it meant. It was a reminder to the promise she recently made.

It had only been about a week now since C.C. had asked her those words. They were the same ones that she had twice asked Lelouch.

- A five star hotel in Kyoto. May 12th A.T.B.

Kallen watched as C.C. lay on one of the two large beds they had rented for the week. Several large pizza boxes littered the room. No matter how many times she watched the immortal eat, she would not believe that she could eat so much food in one setting while still maintaining such a figure. Being a code bearer must have had some perks besides the inability to die. She always wondered what else such a power would grant.

"Do you want some Kallen?" C.C. asked gingerly.

"I'll pass."

She took to pacing around their room to keep her mind occupied. She was nervous. But why wouldn't she be. There was a chance that she would see Lelouch soon. And yet, there was also the chance that he may not even appear. This was just like three years ago when he had his memories erased. Only now there was no telling where he was.

"Why can't the weekend come already!" She threw a pillow at the wall in frustration. So many things could happen at this wedding. He might not be there and then there would be no leads as to where the ex-emperor would be. Not that it would stop her though. She would keep to her vow and follow him even to the depths of hell.

C.C. sighed. "You need to relax Kallen. Lelouch won't be able to do anything fun if you completely tense the entire time."

Kallen could feel the heat rushing to her face upon hearing the girl's words. "Wha… No! It's nothing like that C.C. Why must you say things like that all the time."

C.C. laughed loudly. Her coy smile kept the heat in her face. Kallen didn't have the time to be worrying about things like that. Besides, there is no guarantee that he even feels that way about me. _ No what am I even thinking. I need to stop letting her mess with my head so much._

"C.C. in all seriousness are you sure that Lelouch will show up?"

In that instant the normally cheerful immortal gazed down and appeared downcast. "Truthfully no. I am not sure. But you know Lelouch as well as I do. He values his friends and sister above everything. I doubt he would miss such an event."

"Yes but… What if he chooses not to come. Knowing that his presence could endanger the very people you are talking about?"

C.C. stayed silent for a moment. Kallen could see that she had not taken that into consideration. Kallen did know Lelouch better in the end.

"I suppose he could be in disguise. He did this during the great war did he not? Although Sayoko was the one that utilized that in his favor."

"I already expected him to do that. Why wouldn't he do something of the sort. Even Suzaku uses that method when he wishes to go out not as Zero."

They were silent for several long minutes. Finally Kallen spoke up. Her worries getting the better for a moment.

"I just want to be able to help him again."

C.C. stared at her for a long moment. "Is that what you really want? Is it your deepest desire Kallen?"

The red head looked at her partner and gave her a confident stare that left no doubt that it was the only thing important to her.

"I understand. If I grant you power, could you go on searching for him? I propose a deal—in exchange for this power, you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract, and you accept its conditions. While living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other: a different providence, a different time, a different life. The Power of the King will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?"

Kallen was shocked. She did not truly understand what she was asking. But what she did know was that she wanted to give her a way to help Lelouch. _In fact. This sounds like she is offering me the same power as Lelouch. Do I dare accept. _She briefly thought over the consequences of obtaining a Geass, if that was what C.C. was in fact offering. She didn't want to take the wills of other people if that was the case. But she wanted to help Lelouch. Above anything. She knew that whatever became of this contract, she could handle the consequences if it meant being with him again.

She smiled and held out her hand to the witch. "Yes. I accept the terms of your contract."

C.C. smiled and took Kallen's hand.

Suddenly Kallen saw an array of images. Scenes of ancient wars, torture and… Lelouch. She saw him standing before C.C. and seemingly accepting a similar contract. She knew then that what she had done was right and would assist her.

As suddenly as the visions began they disappeared. The two now sat in silence. This time C.C. broke the silence. Her soft giggle perked Kallen's ears.

"You know Kallen. You sounded just like Lelouch. He was cautious at first just like you. But when he accepted, there was no doubt in his mind."

Her warm smile and the comparison to her love made Kallen feel great inside. She almost felt as if on ecstasy. However there was something that was bothering her.

"C.C., what exactly is the power that you have given to me? How do I use it?"

C.C. shrugged and looked apathetic. Kallen's jaw dropped. "Wait. You don't know?"

"Of course I don't. Geass manifests differently on each person. It's formed by your desires."

Kallen took in this new information and looked intently at C.C. She tried to imagine what her power could be. All she could think of was Lelouch though. Being by his side and aiding him.

She was slightly upset with the witch. Kallen thought that C.C. was again messing with her. How could she not know what power that she had given her. She wished that C.C. would just flat out tell her the truth.

The girl giggled as Kallen was thinking this. "I should warn you that Geass has no effect on me. You shouldn't attempt to use it on me."

Kallen was confused. It must have shown because of C.C.'s continued laughter. "What do you mean I'm trying to use it on you? I don't even know what it is, or how to control it."

"Oh. You weren't consciously using it. That is different. You really don't know what it is do you? Or maybe you just aren't aware of what it is you know. Typically Geass is something you will inherently know how to use. I saw you activate it so assumed you were trying it on me."

"Wait. You saw that I was using it? How is that possible?"

"Well this is not surprising that you wouldn't know. Not even Lelouch had a full grasp on the notion. When a person uses their geass, a sigil of geass appears on your eye that is only visible to code bearers and other geass users. It appeared on your eye a moment ago."

"So I was really using it? I did not know."

"Well it's possible that you just can't control it at the moment. It could also be possible that it is a passive ability toward certain thoughts. That would make your evolved form very interesting."

Kallen listened intently to C.C. She understood that over time geass would evolve and become more potent. It would even become permanent, which she knew that it occurred to Lelouch and caused his sister Euphemia's slaughter. However, she did not know that a first level geass could be permanent. She was concerned as to how she could control something that she would not be able to stop. _Is this how Lelouch felt the entire time. It's no wonder he was worried about revealing the power or dropping his guard. But still, what is my power._

She stood up and walked to the door. "I need a moment of air. I will be back."

"You should be careful Kallen. Not knowing what your power is could lead to disastrous results."

Kallen nodded her head and left the room. She walked to the stairwell and descended to the first floor. On her way she approached a group of three men. One was in a corner and looked rather frightened. The other two had smug grins on their faces and were snickering.

Kallen looked at them in disgust. She couldn't believe that in this day and age people would still take advantage of the weak. "And what exactly are you gentlemen doing to this poor man?"

One of the grinning men gave her a snide smile. "Oh he just fell and we were trying to help him pick up his things. Isn't that right?"

The man who was in the corner shakily nodded his head.

Kallen felt a strange sensation in her body. If she had to describe it, then it would have been similar to tasting something very sour or receiving a small shock. She didn't really understand but one thing was clear. The two men before her were not helping the fearful one out.

"Let me make myself clear. Get away from him or I will make you regret it." She snarled at them. Seeing people prey on those weaker than them always made her extremely angry.

"Who do you think you a…" The man who first spoke began but never finished. Kallen delivered a quick punch to his stomach and let him hit the ground.

"Don't worry about who I am. Worry about what will happen if you continue to bully this guy."

The two accosters looked at one another and decided that it wasn't worth getting into a fight over. They stood and left the stairwell.

Once they had left, the man who was being attacked previously stepped toward her and bowed. "Thank you very much miss. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't show up. They threatened me not to ask for help. I was so scared. Thank you."

Kallen thought she heard small breaks in his voice. He must be crying slightly. "It's ok. You don't need to cry. They will not bother you again."

"Oh I'm not." She again felt the strange sensation of sour flooding over her. "Well maybe I am. But it's only because no one has ever been so kind to me before."

Now the feeling of sourness left her. It was replaced with something more akin to sweetness. She wondered what it all meant. _Could it be that I can tell whether he is lying or not?_

The man again bowed and thanked her before leaving the stairwell.

Kallen stood there alone and mulled over what had happened. She then ascended the stairs and re-entered her room. C.C. had not even left the bed. She was still laying down eating away at the several pizza boxes around her.

When the red head told her companion about the event, C.C. smiled. "Well," she said coyly. "It would seem that you have the ability of detecting lies and deceit. Who knows how powerful that could become?"

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Well if someone tries to trick you then your geass will alert you to anything short of the truth. That must be one of your greatest desires."

Kallen thought about this. She doubted the words that her friend spoke. But upon thinking about them further, they made sense. Deep down she not only wanted to help Lelouch. Besides that was a very broad desire. Anything could really be used in that fashion. No she knew why this was her power.

When first learning of his geass she had many times doubted whether her loyalty and affection to him were genuine or demanded via his power. Not only him, countless times she felt betrayed by others. Oughi had kept Villeta a secret from the group, as well as her mother keeping her real reasons for staying from her. Deep in her heart Kallen wanted to know what the truth was. Now she had the power to do that.

"So this is my power?"

C.C. stood up and walked over to Kallen. "Well if Lelouch had the power of ultimate submission, I think it would be fitting to name yours ultimate truth."

"Ultimate truth?" She repeated and let it ring in her head. "I like the sound of it. Wait for me Lelouch. We will be by your side again soon."

- Present day.

Kallen hugged Milly back. "It's good to see you too madame president. I'm sorry I made you all worry."

Milly looked up with moist eyes. She smiled and spoke gingerly. "Don't worry. Everything is better now."

"Who could it be Milly?" The sound of Rivalz voice came close to the hallway door.

The two ladies turned to see Rivalz, Nunnally, Zero, and Lodovico enter through the hall.

"It can't be? Kallen!?" Nunnally yelled excitedly.

The group approached her and exchanged a jovial greeting.

"Of course it's me Nunnally. Who else could it be?"

"I haven't seen you in so long. I was worried that you had forgotten about me." The young empress said with slight hints of dejection in her voice.

Kallen placed a hand on her head and slightly ruffled her long hair. "How could I ever forget about one of my best friends."

Nunnally's face shot up and she beamed a smile that could illuminate a cave.

"Well it's good to see you again Miss Kouzuki." Kallen recognized the synthetic voice of Zero. It sounded exactly the same as when Lelouch was the man behind the mask. However she no longer felt the same burning attraction to the caped hero.

She knew that beneath the mask was Suzaku Kururugi. In fact she had talked to him face to face on several occasions. She never asked him to explain himself. Nor would she allow him to apologize for what had happened. She knew what their plan was. She was fully aware that everything was not only necessary, but as painful to him as it was to her.

As she recalled a conversation about the fateful day with him, she remembered the look of sorrow on his face. Suzaku also believed that he had killed Lelouch. She knew him very well. And the deep emotion that he had shown to her was complete truth. _I can't ask him. He would not believe me anyway. _

While all this played on Kallen's mind she turned to face the masked face of her friend. "Of course Zero. It is a pleasure to see you as well. I must apologize for my recent disappearance. There were… family issues that needed to take precedence."

She saw him nod but remain silent. Suzaku knew of her family and that if she deemed something important than it was.

"I hope everything is better for you Kallen." Nunnally said gently.

The red head looked into Nunnally's brilliant blue eyes and smiled to her. "It will be soon Nunna. Don't worry about a thing."

The group proceeded to catch Kallen up on recent events and introduced her to Lodovico. She had only seen the man on few occasions but had never truly talked to him.

Something was odd about her conversation with him. Maybe it was her newly found geass which was seemingly activating and deactivating periodically without her will. Or maybe it was the way he looked at her. It was almost as if he were looking at a lost relative, but would turn his face and return to a more jovial look. She also noted that sometimes when he spoke, particularly of his childhood in Italy, she would feel a hint a sourness. This was strange as it would imply that he was lying to her. But the feeling would not last and would vanish while she still had her geass in effect. _Maybe I am just not used to it yet. Besides, Suzaku would have done a full background check on anyone with such a connection to Nunnallly. He can't be lying. _

She wasn't entirely satisfied though. Something about the man seemed off. Once she thought a glimmer of shock crossed his face. When she tried to identify it and question him though, he immediately brushed it off and claimed that he was remembering a time during the war. His voice bothered her as well. After having spent some time in Italy searching for C.C. she couldn't help but noticed that some of his words sounded forced for someone that was a native speaker of the language. She tried to dismiss these thought as mere speculation and slight paranoia. But they remained steadfast. There was something off about Lodovico Ludwig. She only wished her geass would behave properly so she could find out what it was.

Before too long had passed, Milly excused herself to change into her wedding dress. The others, minus Rivalz who too left to change, departed from the council building and made their way to the academy's main ballroom. After so much time of getting to see her friends, Kallen was ready to begin looking for Lelouch again.

* * *

><p>I originally planned on writing the wedding in this part too, but found that I could add so much into Kallen getting her geass from C.C. I wanted her to have one and develop into it now so that it may progress through the story and the things that will happen later. For everyone waiting for the wedding and Lelouch to finally reappear, I ask you only to wait until next week. I will try to have it up around Wed. Please continue to read, review, and offer any suggestions. Thank you all.<p>

List of known geasses.

Lelouch Vi Britannia (Unknown) - Ultimate Submission (Command anyone once)

Charles Zi Britannia (Deceased) - Ultimate History (Rewrite the memories of anyone)

Mariane Vi Britannia (Deceased) - Ultimate Conscious (Ability to transfer conscious self into anyone)

Kallen Kouzuki/Stadtfeld - Ultimate Truth (Can tell if anything is truthful or deceiving, including messages and situations later on)

C.C. (No longer posses) - Ultimate Affection (Can make anyone fall in love with user)

Mao (Deceased) - Ultimate Mind (Ability to read the minds of anyone within 500 meters)

Bismark Waldstein (Deceased) - Ultimate Eye (Ability to see the future in a limited time frame)

List of Code Bearers thus named

C.C.

V.V. (Deceased)

M.M.

B.B.

K.K.


	11. A Wedding To Die For

Finally a new chapter. Sorry about the wait here. I found trying to plan the wedding to be difficult and was going to be very detailed with the events of that. Instead I was recommended to add some character depth and what better characters than our star survivors of the requiem? So without delay the wedding of Milly and Rivalz Cardemonde.

Thoughts are in _Italics_

* * *

><p><strong>- Ashford Academy courtyard. May 15<strong>**th****. 2020 A.T.B.**

**Kallen (P.O.V.)**

Kallen began the walk back to the main ballroom. The night sky above her was beautiful. Every star could be seen and a warm breeze drifted on her and the few people beside her. Milly could not have chosen a more perfect day for a wedding. Kallen could not help but feel jealousy towards the older woman. She was getting a beautiful wedding with a man that was devoted to her after all.

Kallen could see that Milly was very pleased with where she was in her life. It did make her a little envious. After everything that had happened through the last few years where was she now. Her brother had died, her country was the site of many battles and face so many hardships, many of her friends were taken from her during the war, she herself had been a slave to her oppressors. But above anything, she had betrayed the man that she loved. And now he was gone.

Everything else had been resolved. The remainder of her family was now living together. After all, now that nobility had been abolished in Britannia, her father freely discarded the woman he was trapped with for the sake of protecting the peace of their family, a truth she had never known. She was very shocked to find that both her father and mother had come to that conclusion when they knew that Japan would be conquered. It was to them, the only way to keep all of them together. Kallen could never hate them for doing so much for their kids. She only wished that Naoto was still around to see how much their parents cared for them.

As for Japan, the country now had a stable economy and a strong government. Under the compassionate leadership of Kaname Ohgi, Japan now had ties to every country on the planet. They were also a leader in technology trading among other things. The once deprived nation now flourished and was a symbol of peace and freedom throughout the world. Several of her other friends now had places in the new government. Tohdo was the leader of the Japanese Internal Security Bureau. While others such as Tamaki found work as bureaucrats simply living their lives behind a desk.

Everyone now had a great life or was working on creating something for themselves. Everyone but her. Her and the two individuals beside her. The three of them were the only ones save Lelouch and C.C. that knew of the Zero Requiem and the real cost it took. They were left behind to carry the sins of Lelouch's sacrifice. For two years they lived in this way. But now that was changing. Kallen knew that Lelouch was alive. Her conversations with C.C. were enough to prove that. If that was not enough, she was in the last place that her searches had brought her. She was certain that he was nearby. And if he was nearby, then she would find him. She once swore to him to be a knight at his side. She broke that vow once already, she would not allow it again so long as she continued to breath.

She also knew that Suzaku and Nunnally deserved to know what she had found out as well. Suzaku was his friends best friend and the one who saw through Lelouch's plan to the very end. And Nunnally was his sister. Who according to her he confided his plans with his dying moments.

She wanted to tell them. But she did not know how she could? They were surrounded by royal guards. She could only imagine that there were other ears nearby that could hear their conversation. She would have to wait until a more opportune moment to bring it up. And it would have to be in person. She knew that Suzaku and Nunnally trusted that their transmissions were safe, but Kallen would not trust this information with anything besides a face to face, or rather, face to helmet conversation.

Another factor that bugged her was how the two would take her news. She herself believed that they would be relieved and overjoyed, but what if they instead felt betrayed. Also, what if she could not find him and it was as if he were still gone.

The thoughts swirled through her head. They continued doing so until they opened the doors and were met with a shocking silence.

**Suzaku (P.O.V.)**

The knight of zero didn't know what to feel today. So many things had just occurred to him over the last 24 hours that he could not expect.

Kallen Kouzuki had reappeared after almost three months of what most intelligence agencies would consider going under the radar. She just walked in as if nothing had happened. _No it's more than that. She didn't just act as though nothing happened. It's more like she found it unavoidable but wanted it to seem as if not a problem. Knowing her it was to spare her friends the trouble of worrying over her. Could something have happened to her? She seemed normal enough now. But she wasn't the type of person to have no contact with anyone. Sure she could be secretive at times, but she was so concerned for her friends that blocking them out was just not like her._

Suzaku reminisced back to Japanese War against Britannia. Kallen had managed to find the compassion to comfort Nina, even after the latter girl had threatened to kill Lelouch. Then when she was captive, even knowing that Nunnally was an enemy commander, she conversed with her and comforted the girl in the absence of her brother.

Suzaku knew Kallen well enough. Everything she did was thought out in advance. He also knew that she did not like to keep those close to her uninformed. He guessed that she developed that from always being in the dark of Lelouch's plans. He had confirmed the pattern in her when she spoke to him after he and Lelouch had finished their plan. The red head saw through everything. But she wanted to hear it from Suzaku himself. He knew that he couldn't lie to his friend like that. So of course he told her of what they did. She had a right to know after all. She had known the real Lelouch just as Suzaku did.

And now here they were. Walking across the Ashford Academy yard. It was just like old times really. The three of them had often made the walk before for school purposes. Of course, in those days, their other friends had joined them as well. Suzaku missed those days. But he knew that they were gone for good. And no amount of longing, or geass, or anything would bring them back. The brunette knight could not help but think of the late Charles Zi Britannia at that moment. The ex-emperor had attempted to bring back the dead in a certain sense. The crazy man wanted to fuse all of mankind's consciousness into one pool. That would effectively make all people one great mind that was built on the memories of everyone. Hypothetically it would also bring the dead back to life.

However Suzaku knew that they wouldn't really be alive. They would just be shadows of their former selves. Fragments created from the thoughts and memories of all people. How could they grow in such a manner? How would anything progress? It wouldn't. That is why Lelouch and he fought against Charles' plan.

No. The dead were dead. That was the ultimate end to all people. Even the mysterious code bearers could meet an end. He saw the end of Charle's Zi Britannia despite his so called immortality. Death was a natural part of life. In the last few years he had come to accept that.

Suzaku stopped in his thoughts as they reached the doors to the ballroom. Behind those doors he knew that a normal celebration. Well normal in Milly's mind anyway. Just thinking of how over the top she her plans might be brought a warmth in him that had long been chilled by combat and betrayals.

Suzaku slowly pushed open the door. He expected to hear a cacophony of voices. Instead was silence. Deafening silence filled the room.

**In the underground tunnel network**

A tall man calmly walks through the neglected sewer system. It was lucky for him that the lower level of the school was mainly forgotten about. Ever since the long war and the rebuilding of the establishment, it was apparently abandoned.

That didn't stop the man from trekking through the surplus of sewage and waste now overflowing the pathways. After carefully searching through the building plans, he finally found a way to enter the wedding and get through the guards.

Not everything was extremely simple though. There did happen to be some guards posted around the entrance and he had occasionally seen a sentry in the sewer. Unlucky for them he was a master of breaking and entering. Throughout his long life the man had slipped into many places around the world more heavily guarded than this.

It was strange however. This was an event in which the empress and legendary hero Zero were attending. Surely security should be greater for such important people. The whole business stunk of a set up. _That isn't possible though. They don't even know that I or my organization exist. How could they prepare for me?_

Mulling over his thoughts, the man stumbled over a pipe that was dislodged in the floor. He quickly recovered his balance and looked down in the water beneath him. A harsh face looked back at him. Several strands of long blonde hair now fell in front of his eyes. He quickly parted them and continued walking forward. He didn't care if they knew he was coming. There was only one path for him in life and that was forward. He would never turn back. And he vowed to avenge the Geass order and V.V.

**Ashford Academy Main Ballroom.**

**Kallen**

"Now presenting the 100th Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire Her Imperial Empress Nunnally Vi Britannia." They heard a call from the other end of the room.

Kallen smirked to herself. Even if the old ways were virtually abolished by Lelouch and that Nunally had kept the changes, people still enjoyed to introduce her in such a way. In fact, now that everyone save an emperor or president or Prime Minister was of equal status, people loved to give grand introductions to just about everyone and anyone that they could.

She looked to her side to see Nunnally wave to the massive group of people around her. Kallen was actually surprised by how many people had shown up. Then again this was an event planned by Milly so she had expected to be large.

The announcer's voice began to speak again just as Lodovico began leading her wheelchair towards the front of the room. Strangely, she thought that the red head spared a moment to glance at her. What was with him she had thought. _He keeps looking over to me as if I should know something. No that isn't it. It's more like affection. But he barely knows me. What a creep._

She giggled slightly after having such mundane thoughts after so long. The reemergence of the speaker caught her slightly off guard and made her feel a hint of embarrassment.

"Following behind Her Imperial Majesty is the esteemed Lodovico Leon. Lodovico was previously a high ranking diplomat in the Italian Republic and is now a member of the Britannian foreign affairs committee. Lodovico also has the distinct honour of being the personal valet to her Imperial Majesty."

Kallen let the words sink in and watched for reactions from everyone. She mainly like what she had seen. Everyone was rather excited and even cheered at the mention of Lodovico being a foreigner. It was so different than two years previously when just the mention of another country would turn any group into a morbid party. These days truly were better.

Beside her, Suzaku gave an encouraging nudge that indicated it was their turn to step forward.

Together, Kallen and Suzaku walked down what was now a highly decorated aisle leading to a grand altar at the end of the ballroom.

"Presenting the CEO of the Order of the Black Knights, Zero. Zero is popularly known for putting down rebellions over the world and fighting as a knight for peace. His greatest accomplishment was bringing an end to the terrible tyrant Lelouch Vi Britannia."

Kallen tried not to grimace at the announcer's comment. She could see Suzaku clenching his fist and only imagined the pain on his face. What they called his greatest accomplishment he always referred to as an unforgivable sin.

She also noted that Nunnally looked disheartened briefly before recomposing herself.

What she did not expect though was to see Lodovico smirk ever so slightly. Many people cheered at the mention of Zero's glory, but for one moment he appeared to know more. As if the event was more than it seemed. It was after all, but no one had known besides her and two others now in that very room.

"Presenting the renowned Kallen Kouzuki Knight of Japan. Kallen is the leader of the knightmare training division for both Japan and Britannia and is regarded by many to be the greatest pilot ever to have lived. She is also known for defeating the knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi."

She fought back her own smirk now. Being granted an honour when the man that she was honoured in killing was standing beside her. She often wondered what people would think if they knew that Suzaku was now Zero. Although she supposed that she would never find out.

Upon reaching the altar, Kallen parted ways with Suzaku and stood beside Nunnally and Lodovico as bridesmaids. She glanced down to see the dark dress that Nunnally and she was wearing. Milly had chosen black as her dress colour because she thought it would go well with Zero's cape. She had no intention of making him change out of what she considered to be a brilliant costume. Near her was Lodovico with his black tuxedo and pale red shirt and tie.

The group stood for several moments as other members of groomsmen and bridesmaids entered the room.

After seemed hours the announcer finally gave a speech for Rivalz and the room's occupants watched as the blue haired young man walked down the aisle and stood watching the door. Several moments later, Milly was introduced. She had the announcer introduce her as president of the student council and chief of the national news station, as she earned the position the previous year. Milly always overplayed everything. Her dress was a brilliantly embroidered and trailed behind her like the gown of a goddess. Her pale blue colours brought out the colour of her complexion so magnificently that one might think she was in fact a goddess.

After her prolonged procession down the aisle, the ceremony began.

It all went by so quickly to Kallen. She couldn't believe when the two kissed and were officially named spouses.

Afterwards she was became flushed when the bouquet landed in her arms. _As if I were to get married. I can't even find the man I am looking for._

Finally the real celebration began. As expected of Milly, the celebration was packed with several famous musicians, performers, and any sort of entertainment.

Kallen managed to bring herself to having a good time. She even ran into Gino who she didn't expect to see at the wedding. Apparently Gino had stayed in touch with the Milly and Rivalz after deciding to stay and attend Ashford full-time.

"Long time no see gorgeous." Gino said warmly after running up to her. As always, he let no opportunity to flirt with her by. She had long ago stopped even trying to get him to stop and simply resorted to ignoring his advances.

"Hey Gino. Has it been long? I can't remember the last time we talked." She teased.

A downcast looked plagued his face of a moment only to be revived into his normal chipper self. "You almost had me going there Kallen. You act cold sometimes. But I know you. You are really sweet underneath all of that beauty."

She visibly sighed and caused Gino to laugh.

"So how have you been? I heard you were away for a while."

She answered his benign questions as if rehearsing a line from a play. She told him that her father had unexpectedly fallen ill but was now recovering. She also said that it was due to the suddenness of the even that she was unable to contact anyone until things settled down.

He put on a large puppy dog face and hugged her tightly. Tears actually ran down his cheeks while her expressed his sympathy and assured her it would get better. Gino was always emotional and she could tell that no amount of time was likely to change that aspect of his personality.

They chatted for several minutes before she excused herself to go and congratulate the newly wedded couple.

After saying good bye to Gino, Kallen ducked into the crowd and made her way to the other end of the room. She felt a little bit of guilt about lying to Gino. But it was easily overlooked after remember that he was… well Gino.

At the moment Kallen wanted to try and speak with Suzaku alone. She wanted to tell him about her recent discovery. Surely he would want to know the real reason for her disappearance as well.

It took her a matter of moments to reach where he, Nunnally, Lodovico, and the Ashfords (Rivalz having taken Milly's family name.).

She decided to extend her congratulations toward the two. Rivalz blushed and turned away his face while Milly vaulted to Kallen and lifted her in the air with an embrace. "Thank you so much for coming on my special day Kallen. You have no idea how much it means to all of us to see you again."

Kallen could feel the heat rise in her face as she knew the colour must be getting similar to her hair.

After several minutes close to an hour of conversing later, Kallen tried to signal Suzaku to meet with her privately. When her attempts to simply imply the meeting with her gestures, she ended up using a code that Lelouch had used with him before.

She grabbed the collar of her dress with her thumb, index, and middle finger. She actually found the action awkward and hard to do nonchalantly while in a gown-style dress. However, the message seemed to be conveyed. Suzaku returned the gesture after several moments to make sure that she was messaging him. She casually nodded and was about to excuse herself from the conversation.

However, before she could leave the group, Lodovico put a finger to his ear and appeared to receive a message. He immediately whispered something to Suzaku who despite having his face covered was visibly shaken.

Kallen immediately wondered what was happening. Something security related must have been breached. That or a rebellion had popped up somewhere that he would need to become involved in.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Lodovico approached her. She was so lost in thoughts that when he whispered in her ear she actually jumped.

"Miss Kouzuki, there is something that I need you to accompany me with."

She stared at him blankly. What could possibly have happened that he needed her for. After all, Zero was here. He was not only a great strategist, but a fierce knight now that Suzaku stood behind the mask. She decided to press the issue.

"What could need me for Mr. Leon?"

He smirked much wider now. However she could see faint traces of fear on his face. A twitch of the lips and hands showed the nervousness he was confiding. Then the feeling of sourness overwhelmed her once more. _What is with this man? Everytime he does or says anything my geass goes over board with messages. _

He lowered his voice to just above a whisper. "There has been a security breach in the lower levels of the building. The infiltrator has been identified as a personal enemy of Zero."

_What? How could anyone have gotten into the establishment. Suzaku would never let a spot go unprotected with Nunnally involved. Whoever this is must be extremely skilled. Not to mention he is apparently an enemy of Suzaku, or rather Zero personally. _

"I understand. I take it you informed him as well so that he may begin to leave?"

A larger smirk appeared on his face. "Of course. If Zero is indeed the target then there is no need to needlessly put him in danger. I would like you to accompany me to apprehend this infiltrator before he can cause any trouble. Of course in the even that we fail Zero should have a way to safety. The perpetrator will not likely take hostages if Zero is no longer present. But we cannot risk her majesty, so he will accompany her out of the building."

She nodded in agreement with him. Everything made sense. Zero was an idea of hope and peace. But he was also seen as a usurper of old ways. It makes sense that some disgruntled nobles or others would want to take vengeance on him.

She said a quick good bye to her friends and Nunnally before leaving with the red headed valet.

They hastily left the grand party and made their way to an elevator that Kallen had once used to leave the grounds for a Black Knight mission back before the Black Rebellion. She was vaguely surprised that the Italian knew of the entrance and that he could access the proper codes to reach the bottom floor. It could be that he as a member of the security detail happened to know the codes, but he did it so fluently she was skeptical.

The ride down the elevator was painfully slow. Kallen also thought that it was a long descent. After all the school itself was elevated some levels above ground. Thus the elevator had a long trip to reach the subterranean levels.

She took this time to further question Lodovico.

"Where did you say you were from again Lodovico?"

"Florence. I was born and raised there. However my family moved to Britannia after persecution for their beliefs in nobility while I was but a child."

"Well, now that the nobility has been done away with in Britannia how do you feel?"

The red headed male chuckled. "Oh I have never been a fan of nobility. My family were the ones to move in order to gain nobility. They did keep their Italian pride and taught me the language as it is. I have been speaking the language since I was born." A large flash of distaste hit Kallen. She could tell that this of anything was a lie. What was the deal with this man and why was he so secretive.

"Growing up with nobility shows you just how persecuted the masses are. It makes a man sick of his upbringing."

Kallen did not need her geass to tell her that this statement was true. She could hear the passion in his voice as he spoke. Still his accent bothered her. For someone who evidently spoke Italian for his entire life, yet was also speaking very fluent English his voice just sounded wrong. It was like he was forcing it to sound not perfect when he could be doing better. She didn't even know if that made sense to her or if she was just looking for things to find wrong with him.

"I understand what you mean Lodovico. In fact I once had a friend who had a very similar line of thinking."

"Sounds like he is close to you."

"He was. He was indeed. Now he is gone though."

"I am so sorry for your loss. What happened?"

Oddly she found that he was sincerely curious. But at the same time it was like he was only asking out of decency, or rather because it fitted with the conversation. Something about him simply presented that he already had all of the answers and only asked a question out of formality.

"He was killed in the war."

His eyes visibly became downcast.

"Many people were lost in that great war. You should be proud though. I am sure that he was integral to a much higher purpose. Everyone is."

She smiled at that. He had no idea. Lelouch had died for the entirety of the planet itself.

"If I may ask, why did you choose to become Nunnally's valet? I heard that you requested the job personally."

"Who wouldn't want to be the guardian of an empress?"

_That makes sense. But it seems a shallow reason for someone like him._

"Looks like we are here. Let's resume our questions for later. I must advise you to take precautions. This man is extremely dangerous. We both have reasons to live and people to return to. Let's give them someone to return shall we."

She nodded and left the elevator with him.

They drew their side arms and made their ways down the tunnels. Water had over flowed and was everywhere. She suspected that the area was largely abandoned since the war. It was virtually abandoned before so why should now be any different.

After walking for several minutes they still not found a trace of the intruder. Kallen was beginning to feel as if there was a false alarm when the sound of a gun cocking behind them made the two turn on the spot.

"Drop your weapons now." The slender blonde man demanded. His gun aimed at Kallen's chest. She knew that at this range there wasn't much time to dodge and a shot to anywhere in the chest was potentially fatal.

"It's ok Kallen. Do as he says." Lodovico reassured.

Reluctantly she began to drop her weapon as her partner did as well.

"So you are Kallen Kouzuki. Personal knight to Zero? The original Zero." A dark grin emerged on his face. "You are one of the elite guards of Britannia and Japan isn't that right?"

"Yeah, what of it? I can kick your ass in a fight if that's what you mean."

The man laughed loudly, never letting his weapon stray though. "Oh I'm sure you could. That's why I needed to get a drop on you. People are not so willing to risk their lives in order to capture someone. Isn't that right?"

This time Lodovico smiled. "You should never underestimate your opponent."

"Shut up you. There is no way that this little bitch is going to beat me. I would kill her now if she weren't useful to me."

Kallen held back a breath of shock. "How can I be of use to you?"

"Easily. Zero values you and would do almost anything to see your protection. Don't you agree?"

She kept a blank face but knew the truth of his words. While not as adamant as Lelouch, Suzaku would no doubt come to her rescue in the event that something were to happen.

"Exactly. That is why I need you alive. Live bait always works better. However if you try anything I won't hesitate to kill you. I can always use the Empress's Italian man whore as a hostage too.

"And what makes you think I will let you take me hostage." Lodovico remained calm and spoke decisively. He paused then added one word. "M.M."

The man was taken aback. Kallen was shocked as well. Not only did Lodovico know the man's name, but he was obviously not someone that should have been known about. Also, she knew the reason people went by those names. This man was a Code Bearer. That changed the entire situation. She knew that he had to be stopped at all costs.

"Wh…How do you know that name?" He asked. However he failed to realized that he weapon was now aimed between the two. Immediately Lodovico rushed forward to tackle M.M.

A gunshot rang out and Lodovico fell to the floor. Crimson blood flooded through the breast of his jacket. He was shot in the heart. There was no way to save him now. _Damn it. I should have acted sooner. What am I going to do now? Should I try and jump him now?_

"Ka…Kallen run!" She heard Lodovico shout in painful gasps.

She knew that it was good advice and turned to run. She only made a few paces before another gunshot rang out. This time the bullet hit the wall precisely next to her head. She stopped dead in her tracks. As a soldier she knew a warning shot when she saw one. He clearly was not hesitant to kill her.

Turning around she saw that he stepped over the bleeding body of Lodovico and walk toward her with one hand holding his gun and the other now fishing out a pair of handcuffs. He smiled wickedly. "I was really hoping to kill someone today. I'm glad that it was him. Maybe I can add Zero to the list. I don't suppose you could tell me who he is before I kill you too?"

Kallen held her tongue. At least Suzaku's secret was still safe. If she had to die, then she would do so protecting the last secret of the man she loved.

"Fine. I will just have to torture it out of you. I do so love tor…"

M.M. was suddenly cut off by a needle to his neck. Behind him in a flurry of speed Lodovico had stood and shoved something into his neck.

"But how… You should be dead…" The blonde immortal fell to his knees and turned to face his assailant. Both noticed something odd about him at that moment. Visible faintly through the new tear in his shirt was a scar on his chest. They could only see the faint point but recognized it as a symbol for Geass. "It can't be… Who are you…"

M.M. gave into the tranquilizer and fell unconscious.

"That should keep him down for a few hours."

Kallen stared at him. Lodovico was immortal and a code bearer. However he seemed to be on their side. After all he was guarding Nunnally and Suzaku for about two years now. At least she knew why he seemed so sketchy about his past. A code bearer could be an immeasurable age.

But immortality aside. She couldn't believe that he had just taken a bullet to save her. Surely getting shot was not just something he could shrug off. And from she had seen most code bearers had lost their humanity and would not help other people. So why did he?

"Lodovico… Why did you save me?"

"Because Kallen." He looked up at her and she saw something that started a fire in her heart. His where his red hair normally covered his forehead was now pushed back revealing it to have been a wig. Instead she now saw a shock of ebony hair. Not only that, but his once cerulean eyes were now a deep amethyst.

"You have to live." The man she knew as Lodovico Leon bowed before her and took off what she now recognized as a morphable mask. Looking up at her now was the face of the very mad she had been searching for.

"For now please call me L.L., Q1."

* * *

><p>Authours note: After much writing and rewriting of this chapter, I finally finished this chapter. I always intended Lelouch to return at the wedding. Although I originally wanted M.M. to crash the wedding itself. However, that would have put a great strain on the people of this universe. Only two years have passed and peace is supposedly widespread. Only the members of the Geass Directorate are bent on returning the world to its war like state. That in mind I didn't want to have a massive hostage situation creating a new rebellion. The fighting in this story will mainly be small noble based rebellions fueled by the Directorate and underground fighting between Lelouch's Black Knights and the Code Bearers.<p>

Regarding Lelouch's disguise. Both he and Suzaku are using the same masking technology used by Sayoko during the Valentine's day event. Lelouch wanted to remain close to his sister whom he had already lost once. It only makes sense that he would stay beside her. Also after reading how others write other code bearers I feel like after receiving the code a person's cells regenerate rapidly. This should make it so that they do not get tired out easily or at all. While that was a hilarious aspect of Lelouch's character in the anime, now he has had two years of this immortality of not needing to rest. That means he can have worked on his athleticism and studied other languages. If anyone has any questions feel free to leave them in the comments and I will get back to you as soon as I can.

Side note: Heart attacks are bad. Don't get them.


	12. A Wedding To Die For 2

The wedding celebration continues and Suzaku must take control of the situation with the geass directorate. This chapter is completely from the perspective of Suzaku.

* * *

><p>- <strong>Ashford Academy May 15<strong>**th****. 2020 A.T.B.**

**Suzaku (P.O.V.)**

Zero walked through the crowd of people. He moved swiftly as the recent news replayed through his head.

_I can't believe that someone from the geass directorate followed me here. Those people never give up._ He sighed loudly underneath his mask. The directorate was currently responsible for many small uprisings throughout the world. The most recent of such incidents was the Italy rebellion barely a month prior. It was as if anywhere someone was upset at a loss of power, the directorate would show up and give them will to fight.

_What do they want? Why are they so bent on destroying the peace that Lelouch and I created? _

Suzaku was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he failed to notice that his old colleague and friend Gino Weinberg had come begun talking to him.

"So what do you think Zero?" The energetic blonde asked.

Suzaku was stunned. _How long had Gino been there? Was he just talking without receiving answers… actually that sounds like Gino._ Memories of their time together in the knight of the rounds flooded into his mind. The pleasant memories eased him of the troubles that had just took over his emotions.

"I apologize Sir Weinberg. Could you repeat your question?"

The blonde knight grinned a wide smile. "Always so formal aren't you Zero?" He laughed and took a deep breath. Clearly he was ready to begin his no doubt lengthy story. _I would really love to hear your story, but I should be getting out of here with Nunnally. _

_I could just tell him. After all Gino is a capable soldier. Yes, that is a good idea. Maybe he can back up Kallen, or cover for my absence. Preferably the latter. Last thing I need is for Gino to flirt with Kallen after all is said and done. I don't know how I would handle him getting his ass kicked today. _

Suzaku pondered the idea then decided that it would be for the best to ask for the latter. He did not want to risk the party guests questioning why both Nunnally and he had suddenly disappeared. Surely people would believe Gino. After all he was a good public image and people liked him.

"Gino." Suzaku started curtly, preventing his friend from starting into a second long winded tale of whatever extravagance that he deemed notable for the occasion. "I require some assistance from you."

The blonde haired man visibly jumped at the mention of being helpful to Zero. "Absolutely. What can I do to be of assistance Zero?"

"The task I have for you is paramount to tonight's activities."

"Anything that you could need. I know that I am your man Zero"

"Glad to hear it Weinburg. An urgent matter has arisen that I must attend to. Along with Empress Nunnally." Zero leaned closer to Gino. The blonde in turn, shifted his head so that Zero could speak directly into his ear.

"There is a member of hostile group that breached the perimeter."  
>Gino momentarily lost his composure. The resulting look of shock along his face surely would have aroused suspicion as to their conversation, had he not realized his faux pas and returned to his usual smiling face.<p>

"A hostile group? What group would be crazy enough to try something at an event like this? And who would they be targeting?"

Suzaku grinned beneath his mask. He could always count on his friend to be prepared for any situation. Gino would probably never outgrow his military persona. It was surely a good facet to his personality. The ability to go from standard playful son of an aristocrat to hands down soldier made him a great companion in times of crisis.

"According to the description taken from one of the surveillance cameras, the perpetrator is a member of the Geass Directorate. I received a copy of the picture. I have seen him before. Notably stalking around after uprisings. It is my belief that he is facilitating these uprisings. "

"Do you think that he is after you specifically?"

Suzaku was taken aback. He had not thought of that possibility. It was his assumption that the members of the directorate were just power hungry and would do whatever it took to achieve their goals.

He simply did not think the goal could be to get him. _It actually makes sense. Lelouch was the one who destroyed the Geass Order and crippled the organization. Not that he is gone, Zero would be the perfect target for vengeance. Not to mention I also oppose the methods of the group and have been secretly trying to undermine their efforts. It is always possible that they are aware of this. Or perhaps… It could be something entirely different. _

He wanted to continue thinking upon the subject, however, Suzaku knew that matters needed to be taken care of quickly. With any luck the situation would be over shortly. After all Kallen was personally in charge of detaining the sole intruder. _But what if it isn't just one person? Why can't I shake the feeling that something bigger is going to happen?_

"Thinking over the situation Zero? That is very much like you." Gino chimed in, interrupting Suzaku's thought process. He decided that the topic would require further insight at a later time.

"I am merely considering the possibilities. For now it would seem that path at hand requires the Empress and I to relocate for the time being. If the intruder manages to make it further into the foundation, and I am indeed the intended target. Then I would rather not put the wellbeing of the guests in danger."

"Sacrificing a king to protect the pawns are you?"

"What is a king without subordinates? And who would respect a king that allows harm to his subordinates? Lastly." Suzaku withheld a sigh of despair as the memory of his lost friend flooded into his mind. "If the king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?"

Gino smirked and stifled a laugh. "Well spoken, Zero. I can safely say I have heard a speech of similar nature before. As always your heart is in the right place." He then gave Suzaku a quick salute. "Very well Zero. Your command shall be adhered. I will find a fitting excuse for the Empress' and your disappearance.

Suzaku began to smile when suddenly an ill thought crept into his head. "Oh and Weinburg."

"Yes sir?"

"Try not to put any unsightly ideas into anyone's heads will you?"

A flash a red struck Gino's face. His arm quickly went to the back of his head as he began scratching it. Clearly Suzaku was correct about his friend's intentions.

"Why, I would never imply anything too distasteful of the Empress."

"Evidently not."

With that Suzaku began to head away. However, a swift grab pat on his shoulder caused him to cease his advance and immediately turn on the spot.

"Just between you and me Zero." Gino whispered into his mask. For the life of the brown haired knight, he could not understand what would make Gino continue to badger him when an emergency was afoot. _Nobility may be gone, but Gino is every bit a noble's son as he ever was. I wonder if he can take anything serious…._

"I think that the Empress may have the hots for you."

"Wha..?" Suzaku sputtered out a slur of unintelligible words. Of all the things that Suzaku could have expected Gino to say. That… That was not even on the list of such things. He couldn't even think. It was as if someone had shut down his entire brain.

"I… I don't…" He stopped and paused for a moment. Surely a breath was necessary. Yes, that would calm him down.

After a what was an attempted silent catching of breathe, yet turned resulted in another sputter, Suzaku felt at least somewhat in control of his speaking ability.

"I don't have time for this Gino. For one, the Empress' affections are her own business. And secondly, I find your accusation rather absurd. There is no way that Empress Vi Britannia is at all thinking of such things, let alone toward someone like myself." _At least, I would rather hope she wasn't. Come to think of it… No I don't want to get wrapped up over this. Stupid Gino._

"For someone of your intellectual stature, you are quite naïve Zero." Suddenly Gino flushed red. Something had obviously startled him. Suzaku turned swiftly. He was quite surprised to see that Milly, Rivalz, and Nunnally were right beside them now.

"What are you all talking about?" The small empress asked.

Suzaku was at least glad that they had not heard any of Gino's silly conversation. He didn't think there was any way to settle that matter with Milly if it had been overheard. Thinking quickly, he brought up the very subject that he wished to speak with Gino about originally.

"We were just discussing rooftop garden. I know that it has been a very long time since you have been in the area your highness. And that the garden was always a favorite of yours. Would you like to see it now?"

In response to Suzaku's question, Nunnally visibly frowned toward him. He was shocked by that. He had thought that Nunnally would eagerly accept his idea. Instead, she gave him a knowing look. _Has she already been informed? If that is the case, why would she be opposing my idea?_

As if reading his mind, the young empress began to speak.

"I am quite familiar with the garden Zero. Also, I am sure that there are other times for such an excursion. Right now is a celebration for two of my dearest friends. I do not want to start a stir by slipping away, nor do I wish to offend my guests."

"Oh but Nunnally," Milly chimed in whimsically, her hands on her waist in a slight motherly fashion, "I would find no harm in it. In fact Rivalz and I could accom…"

"That is quite alright Milly. I know what Zero is really requesting. And I would just like to add that I am quite alright here with all of you. I am quite confident that all is running smoothly and that nothing is need of our attention."

"What do you mean Nunnally? Is something wrong with the party?" This time it was Rivalz who spoke up. "Oh I knew it. I forgot to order enough horderves."

Nunnally looked at the blue haired groom with at an absolute blank face. He stopped in his speech and gulped. No doubt wondering what kind of reaction she would have.

As if on cue for a musical piece, Nunnally began to giggle. "Don't be silly Rivalz. Look around, everyone has plenty of food to eat. No no…" She giggled some more. The sound of her light hearted laughter warmed Suzaku from the slight chill he received after the news of this geass agent. It was almost magical how she was able to lift his mood so. Without meaning, he drifted into thoughts about what it would like to hold Nunnally in his arms. To feel her skin again… _No. What am I even thinking. This is Nunnally. Dumb Gino. Why did he have to go and put so many stupid thought in my head. I am just glad he doesn't know that I am Zero. Or else I am sure that he would make things even worse._

"So what exactly do you mean Zero?" Milly chimed in. Suzaku could hear the protective tone in her voice although it was subtly masked with whimsy. Milly always had and undoubtedly always would look after Nunnally as if she were her own family.

Before Suzaku could even inhale in preparation to respond to his friend, Nunnally once again began to speak.

"You see… Zero is worried that I may be homesick."

It took much restraint from the knight to keep his composure. He never would have expected Nunnally of all people to not only lie to her friends, but to do so in such a quick and effortless manner.

"What do you mean homesick Nunna?" Milly asked this time with very audible concern. "You have been able to visit many times."

"Yes. But it isn't the same as it was before I became an empress and you can see that. However I know that things cannot simply return to the way they were. And I am trying to tell Zero that I am ok with how things are. He just thinks that I should take some time to revisit the past."

Suzaku couldn't tell if he should be slightly proud of Nunnally for being able to take control of a situation like this, or to be upset that she was using him in a bad light to thwart his attempt to keep her safe. He decided that they would talk about it at a later time. For now, he had to acquiesce to the Empress' request. Besides, he tried to convince himself that Kallen and Lodovico would be able to handle any situation.

Milly and Rivalz both crowded around Nunnally and hugged her. The small empress was visibly joyed by the sudden experience.

"Oh Nunna, you will always have a home here with us. If you ever need time you know that we will always have it for you." Milly said with a hint of tears in her voice.

"That's right Nunna-chan, you are just like our little sister. We will be here for you all the time." Rivalz tried to sound tough but ended up tearing up as well.

At that moment, the earpiece that Suzaku wore began to vibrate. "Zero? Do you copy Zero?"

Before he could answer the call, he knew that the situation at hand needed to be dealt with. Luckily it seemed that Nunnally had taken matters into her own hands. "It appears that my fears were uneeded. You truly are dear and great friends to the empress. I should have no worries about her as long as you two are around." All three nodded their heads in agreement. "If you would be so kind as to excuse me for but a moment. There is a call that requires my attention."

They again nodded and Suzaku stepped aside to a less populated corner of the room.

"This is Zero. I hear your message. What is the report?"

"This is Lodovico, sir. The situation has been resolved." Suzaku sighed a breath of relief. At least now no one would be in danger.

"What about the suspect?"

There was a brief pause.

"I am afraid that he managed to escape Zero. I offer my greatest apology to this."

This struck Suzaku as odd. If the intruder escaped then how was it that the situation was truly resolved.

"Are you positive that he is gone?"

This time Lodovico answered without any hesitation.

"Yes sir. Ms. Kouzuki and I were able to injure the man, but he withdrew to an escape vehicle outside of the city."

"We should get a search team prepared then…"

"It is no use Zero. He was entering what appeared to be a stealth submarine. Even if we were to get a team ready, he would be long gone."

Suzaku sighed loudly. They missed a great opportunity to catch one of the remaining inciters of public disorder. _I wonder just who was behind this? It definitely seems like they put a good deal of thought into their plan. Despite accomplishing nothing, they did enter a high security region and escaped with minimal effort. What was the real meaning behind this?_

Suzaku mulled about in his thoughts for a moment. He initially missed when Lodovico began talking again. "… to you."

"What was that, Lodovico?" He inquired. "I am afraid that I did not quite catch what you said.

A low laugh responded. "It is no trouble Zero. I am sure that you have much greater things on your mind at the moment. I merely said that I am going to stay here and search the area around the intruder's escape. I wish to rule out the possibility that he was accompanied here. Also I will be sending Ms. Kouzuki back to you. In fact she should be there soon."

Suzaku turned his head and quickly scanned the room. Sure enough, he managed to pick out the flaming red hair of Kallen near the opposite side of the room. Strangely, she looked… happy. Not that her being happy was wrong, but still. It was odd to see her just look content. _Maybe she has missed being in action more than she lets on. I always sensed that she was not much one for peace time. _

With an unnecessary nod of his head, after which he realized that Lodovico obviously couldn't see him, Suzaku bade his ally goodbye and to report back in after his efforts were complete.

Now away from his communication, Zero returned to Nunnally and the newly weds. The group was now joined by both Kallen and Gino. Gino was as always very close to Kallen. Though now he seemed to keep his head tilted away from her. No doubt wary that she would rest her fist on top of it if he continued flirting with her as usual.

The group spent the rest of the celebration together and continued to converse. Finally it was time for the new couple to retire to their chambers and for the guests to return home. For Suzaku and Nunnally this meant returning to the I.F.S. Eternity and setting course for the homeland. They each said their goodbyes. Suzaku was surprised that Kallen requested one additional week of leave. She said only that there was something she needed to finish before coming back to her training. After all she was able to do for him, he found accepting her request and easy decision to make.

As Suzaku and Nunnally boarded their flag ship, he couldn't help but notice a wisp of jet black in the distance. It looked almost like a crow, no it was too large. Maybe a person watching them? Whatever it was had disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Suzaku rubbed a hand to his helmet. It had been a rather long day and now he was seeing things.

He escorted Nunnally to her chamber. There he removed his mask and at her request, stayed with her until she had fallen asleep. He now looked down on her sleeping face. It was so gentle and soft. He bent down and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Sleep well Nunnally. Your brother would be very proud of how you conducted yourself today. You earned this rest." With that, he left the room and made his way to his own bed chamber.

* * *

><p>I apologize for the very long delay in making this chapter. I originally wanted a large event to occur here, but after thinking more into it I decided that what I had planned would be better to occur later into the story. Essentially I was working on this during the summer, then got a full time job that I did not expect. That took up all the time I had until school started. With school my class load goes until about 7 pm most nights as well as working on campus and at another job over the weekend. So time has been rather short the past few months. That will likely mean that I will be slow to update. But I have not forgotten nor given up on this story.<p>

Also I see that a few people are curious about the state of Kallen's geass on Lelouch. That will be explained a little further into the story, but here are the basic ideas that I have based this on. Lelouch gained his geass from C.C. She is still alive and that would mean that he still possesses that geass. This comes from the notion in Nightmare of Nunnally that when a Code Bearer dies then all of the contracts end. The anime leaves a lot open about the nature of geass and codes. It is implied that a code bearer has no geass. But it also appears that every code bearer shown took the code of the one they formed a contract with and their resulting death. Thusly in this universe until the contracter is deceased any contracts are still valid. Now that Lelouch has both a code and a geass he is in an incomplete state. He cannot properly utilize both because they are not meant to be possessed together. This is why Kallen's geass appears to work on him sometimes. It is like he is constantly switching between immune and being vulnerable. The same will happen to his geass. It will not always work when he wants it to. This is simply nature working against his combined powers.


	13. Update Notice

Hello again everyone! I'm dreadfully sorry for the extreme delay in updating this story. A great deal happened over the last year that resulted in several losses that I have not been dealing with very well. I have very much wanted to continue this but have found writing to be difficult while my head was not in a proper place. With a work like this I really want to give every update my best effort so I've just been putting it off while using other outlets to try and cope with the aforementioned events. I can't really say that it's all in the past right now but I do feel much better in terms of writing. So after much time I'll be putting my best foot forward on both this work and my Final Fantasy 7 work until both reach completion. I will try to get much of the story written in advance now and upload in regulated intervals to mitigate a writing slump that may or may not reoccur. If anyone wants to know any more details don't worry about asking. I simply don't want to bog down the whole community and use this as a venting tool, unless everyone wants that I suppose. I digress though, long story short. Updates incoming and even new projects in the works that may be posted during Continued Stories and Trials yet won't take precedence. I very much appreciate all of the comments and messages from everyone and again apologize for the long absence. I'll see you all again when the first of updates are complete. Until then take care and thanks from the bottom of my heart.


	14. Silence is Deafening

Central Meeting Hall of the Geass Society. May 15th. 2020 A.T.B

In a small room a woman sat with her head on the only table. She held a hand to her head as if covering her ears from an unwelcomed sound, yet the room itself was silent. For over an hour she sat there, trying to escape whatever horrid sound plagued her. Every few minutes she would mumble under her breath. The words were barely audible but two words were very distinct. "shut up"

Several more minutes passed until the rooms solitary door swung open suddenly. Through the entryway a man appeared. Despite the mess of hair covering his eyes he made his to the chair opposite the blue haired woman. He did spun his chair so that it's back was too her and knelt down on the cushioned surface so that he hung over the back. He swung his chair side to side to try and garner the attention of the rooms other occupant. She continued ignoring his presence however.

This did not stop the man from grimacing. He even chuckled heartily as if he had heard a silent joke. Everything about him seemed so childlike, everything apart from his eyes. Eyes that contained so much contempt could hardly be compared to the innocence and naivety of a child.

"You know blocking your ears won't help."

A small movement revealed just one hazel eye. It stared deeply into the man with utter annoyance.

"I don't care." She rolled her to the side so that only the back of her head was visible again.

Another chuckle from the man. "It isn't so bad. I think it's hysterical."

"That isn't the word that I would use to describe M.M. I hate hearing him talk. Why can't he just keep his thoughts to himself? Just because we can transmit thoughts and speech doesn't mean we should. And more importantly he shouldn't be sending them to me." K.K. wrapped her arm around her head now as if she were trying to escape the inevitable next thought.

"_I just can't believe how little security there is here. I know this is an underground waterway that probably isn't well known but still. The Empress of Britannia is here for fucks sake! These people are literally begging me to crash this dumb wedding."_

"Ugggghh." K.K. slapped her hand to her head. "I don't care. Why doesn't he understand that? No one cares what he is doing. And we sure as hell don't need audio updates on every move he makes.

B.B. couldn't help himself from laughing. It was almost like watching a sitcom. These two were definitely something else. "Maybe he does know and simply doesn't care. Better yet maybe he just likes to piss you off" He chuckled thinking of it. That was definitely something that he would do.

K.K. grimaced at his suggestion. "If he weren't immortal than I would kill him. Anything for a moment of peace and quiet!." She had sat up and slammed her hands down on the table during the last outburst.

_You guys will never guess who I just caught off guard. _

She was simply not having this anymore. _Shut the hell up Mikael! Take your missions seriously for a change. You spend so much time telling us what you are doing, do you even know what is going on around you? _

She sat and waited for the upcoming reply. Whatever he was going to say was sure to be as annoying as usual. And she waited. But nothing came. It was oddly quiet.

B.B. spoke after several minutes of eerie silence. _Would you look at that, you actually shut up._

Again no response. It was started to get very strange now. M.M. loved subjected others to his voice too much to let so much time pass without saying something. Even with K.K.'s outburst he would have normally just made some smartassy remark or criticism. Yet still no words came from him.

A scowl came over B.B.'s face. "Damn it. M.M. is such an idiot."

K.K. stood up. She wasn't as pleased by the silence as she had hoped for. "You don't think he..."

"Yes. That fool got himself captured." He glared at K.K. now. "Looks like you were right about one thing. Talking too much finally got him in quite a predicament."

She stood there stoicly. She had been right. But it didn't make her feel better for it. Despite M.M. being a pompous ass and the most annoying person she had ever met. He was still one of them. Zero had taken another of their family away from them now. She was going to personally make sure that he paid for it.

Underground laboratory located in the Tokyo settlement. May 16th. 2020 A.T.B.

(Lelouch P.O.V.)

The lab was quiet. Even with the addition of the new prisoner things were very quiet. He knew would change once the imprisoned awoke. But for now he wanted to relish in the silence.

He stepped down a flight of stairs and approached a large transparent container. Inside lying on a bed that could give a hospital a run for it's money was a young looking man with a scarred face and bright blonde hair.

For over a day now the man remained comatose. This itself shocked Lelouch. He knew that the tranquilizer that he created was designed to work on code bearers, but he didn't think it would last quite this long. The restorative properties of the code in their cells should have begun returning him to normal by now. He began making notes about the dosage and materials used in the creation of the drug so that it could be altered for future usage.

After this he went over to a large computer terminal and began booting up the system. Several screens came to life at once. They were monitoring several places around the world. Most were focused on his friends and past acquaintances. Some were however in places likely to be around where the Geass Society was opperating. He had still found no luck in tracing there whereabouts though.

He sighed, it was only a matter of time until he discovered where they were. And afterall he had all the time in the world now.

Suddenly he heard a groan from behind him. He spun in his chair to see the prisoner stirring. He stood and began walking to the containment unit.

Inside the blonde was rubbing the back of his neck where he had been stabbed. He had grunted something that Lelouch did not hear. It was then that the man suddenly jumped up and looked around himself frantically. _Looks like he is aware of his predicament now._

It did not take long for the man to meet eyes with Lelouch. Needless to say his face was full of shock.

"You!? You are still alive?"

"Quite perceptive aren't you, M.M.?"

M.M. jumped back at the mention of his Code name. "You shut your mouth demon."

Lelouch laughed silently to himself. He hadn't been called something like that to his face in a long time. It was kind of nostalgic.

"You don't know how foolish it was to show your face to me do you? Now all of the others know that you are alive too." He stood with a triumphant grin plastered to his face.

Lelouch merely stood there. A smile crept up on his lips. "Oh do they? Don't you find it odd that they aren't talking to you right now?"

The grin disappeared quickly from M.M.'s face. "How did you know that?"

"Easy. I built this lab. And I invented the technology to block out the mental communication of we code bearers."

He let the sentence sink in before continuing.

"So now do you realize how isolated you right now? No one is going to find you here, no one is going to know that I'm alive, and no one is going to help you."

He took a few steps back and turned to his computer terminal. On one of the screens he saw Kallen approaching the meeting point that he had told to her the day previous. It was time to wrap up with M.M. for the day.

"I hope that you like the sound of your own voice M.M. It's going to be the only one you hear for some time."

"I'm going to kill you, you damn brat! Just you..."

The rest of his rant was cut off at the touch of a button. Lelouch turned to see M.M. still yelling but without the irritating sound that came out of his mouth. He knew making the room soundproof at will was a good investment. Now it was time to meet with Kallen.

His heart felt warm for the first time in over a year at the thought of speaking to her normally again. It was true that you never really appreciated what you had until it was gone. He wasn't going to make that mistake with her again.

* * *

><p>It took some time but here is the update at long last. A first taste at Lelouch's perspective. Admittedly there won't be as much of his pov as say Kallen or Suzaku. This is mostly because I see lelouch as more a secondary character in this continuation. He is still and will be very important to the story. But the former two are definitely the drivers of the story and their interactions with Lelouch will be enough to heavily include him as time goes on. There will be some backtracking soon to discuss Lelouch's activities to some degree in the last two years but that is a bit down the road.<p>

Again I can't apologize enough for the long time this took nor can I express enough gratitude to the people who encouraged me to continue and helped me through the hard times. I'm glad to be back and can't wait to let you all continue reading this story of Code Geass. Until the next update, have a great time everyone!


End file.
